All Over Again
by BJG Pwns
Summary: So they were best friends. And then she went home for the rest of the seasons to only come back in the summer time, every year. Now, she's back; to stay. Friendships are broken, new ones are made-enemies are created; and she fell for the surprising one.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note::**

**Why hello. If you're reading this, you're probably thinking this is going to be a 'Bella and Jacob' story. In all honesty it's not. Sorry to disappoint. This is my first Twilight story. Again, in all honesty, I don't really _like_ Twilight. On the other hand I love Jacob's character because of his attitude, and the fact that he's a werewolf. **

**Not to be rude, but if you don't like the story, don't read or review. I know I'll get flamed because I'm adding in an OC, as the main, but that isn't the point. The point is that this is a creative exercise for Fiction Press. I need practice writing, and my genres are Werewolf stories. (Yes, I know that the pack aren't real werewolves, they are shape-shifters of a sort. I _have_ read the series.)**

**Anyway...**

**Anything constructive will help me in the best. I hope that at least someone finds the story interesting. There isn't much of a plot, just working on building a new character of my own that I'll use for my next FP story. That and trying to get the feel of writing for charaters that aren't my own. I do enjoy writing Fan Fiction too. I need practice. :]

* * *

**

There right out front of the airport was my uncle Terry. He was my dad's brother. When I say was, I mean my dad passed away. It was a car accident that I regretfully witnessed when I was six. But that's a story for a different day. Nothing could get me down now. I've got an exciting year ahead of me, and my dad would want me to enjoy it for the both of us.

Mom, she was going to explore Europe.

Sadly that isn't the exciting year. Instead I'm going to Forks Washington to stay with Terry while she goes off. I think it's possibly the most boring town in the universe, but my best friend is there. It is going to be a surprise.

"Terry!" I screamed running into my uncles awaiting arms.

He was my dad's younger brother. Looking identical to my dad, except his skin was just as pale as mine. Something we both got from my grandmother, Terry and Dad's mother, Carol. On the other-hand, Dad got Grandpa Ray. Terry's about thirty-four and doing well for himself, and said that I was more than welcome to stay there with him while Mom was gone.

"Hey Sceeter!" He playfully ruffled my hair. I swatted his hands away from it. No I wasn't going to freak out because he was touching my 'perfect' hair, but because I felt like an animal when people did that. Petting me or something of the sort.

"So tall," he exclaimed looking down on me. I squinted my eyes, glaring daggers at him. "Hardy har. 'So tall' I know," I muttered, "All five feet and two inches." He laughed full heartily—and at that moment he looked like my dad more than ever. I wanted to cry, but instead I embraced him. Even though Dad wasn't here, Terry was more than enough. More than I could have ever asked for.

"Alright, let's get going," he laughed pulling me off of him, "there's fish in the freezer than needs frying." I giggled like the stupid sixteen year old I was; fish was my favorite for two reasons. One—I liked to play with them before even skinning them and frying them up. I'd pretend they were the fish that was on the wall, and you'd press the button and it'd sing. Two—it just reminded me more of my best friend that was waiting, unknowing that I was going to show up on the doorstep teeth bared.

Mosquitos bite, and that's why I'm Sceeter.

**AOA-AOA-AOA-AOA-AOA**

"Okay! So if you want to go up and unpack I'll start—" Terry stated, starting to get out of his SUV, but I was already out the door and starting down the road. "Where in Sam hell are you goin' girl," he called after me while I was still on the summer grass of his lawn. He didn't live on a main road, but the road that was fastest to the next town. It was a dirt one, we were one of the four people the lived on it. Just on the outskirts of the tiny Forks.

"Umm where do you think you buffoon," I called back starting my jog backwards on the balls of my feet. He was walking up the steps of the porch while listening, unlocking and opening the door to the house.

"Bring 'em back for dinner," he called letting the screen door slam behind him.

Of course, why wouldn't I? The excitement it's self was enough to give me the energy rush I needed.

The last time I was in Forks was probably when I was twelve. Mom and I usually visited every summer and stay since the accident, but we couldn't afford it anymore. Her job was coming to an end honestly, until now. Now she get's to have the adventure that I couldn't even dream up.

The trees started to get thicker around me—letting me know that I was only about a minute away. If I would have followed the dirt road, it would have taken me ten minutes more to get there. Instead-when the road curves-I just cut straight into the woods.

I've never felt so winded in my life, and my legs were protesting for me to stop, but I couldn't. I was to close to just give up now. Five long, forgotten, non-communicating years.

The little red house came into view as the woods started to thin out, and another adrenaline rush burst through me.

It was funny, that the moment I was about to create could have been mistaken for a romantic one. The sun was setting, and the smell of the end of summer was in the air. And I was running, right towards him. A queer smile on my face, and trying to catch my breath.

I was about a twenty yards away from the garage, still going full speed painfully.

His friends were there, but I didn't really care in all honesty. There were probably five of them, all standing around talking in front of the garage door.

All within two seconds, one of them saw me; telling the others that—probably—there was a deranged girl running straight at them that they didn't know. That's when he saw me, and I saw him. I smiled wider, "Jacob!"

Confusion twisted his features softly for another second, then recognition as he smiled; dropping his soda and running full out towards me in return.

Before he could reach me, I jumped off a rock in my path and attacked him first.

Our bodies collided, my arms winding around his neck, and legs around his waist. The impact of it all sent us to the ground in a wrestling match and fit of laughs.

His hands were at my sides, finding my ticklish spot. Gasping for breath I beat his hands away as we rolled trying to fight for dominance. I finally rolled on-top of him, sinking my teeth into his shoulder playfully. He rolled us over again, tickling my sides. Both of us calming down from our fight, breathing heavy. "Sceeter," he smiled, tickling me again. I laughed, pinching him in efforts to get him off. The soft grass beneath me not helping the tickling part.

He finally got off, offering me his hand. I smiled, accepting it, and then pulling him back down with my momentum when I stood up weakly. "Hey! You butt face," he called from below. I scoffed and jumped out of his arms reach when he attempted to pull on my ankle.

A throat cleared it's self near us. My head snapped up, his friends were starring just feet away. It was all Jake needed to get up and tackle me into a bear hug from behind. Then, I finally realized how much bigger he was than me. My head only reached the bottom of his chest, and his chin was sitting on it, to make me feel even shorter. "Guys; this is—" he started, but one of them cut him off.

"Sceeter?" The tallest asked. He was just a bit shorter than Jake. His skin was just as tanned. He must live on the reverasion too.

"No. Her name is Laurel," Jake laughed, hands holding onto each of my shoulder's in a crisscross. I smiled, laying my hands on top of his. "The one and only," I did what of a curtsy that I could with Jake holding onto my upper half. I noticed only one pair of feet with shoes. Eyes traveling upward I noticed it was actually a girl.

She had long brown hair that was in slight curls that ended around her abdomen. Small brown eyes—and to add in the fact that she was tall and super pretty. Being paler than me, I'd think she was sick, but it looked right on her. Like she was _meant_ to be super pale.

I on the other hand, well I was short, in shape, not much chest, shoulder length straight light black hair, and a face full of freckles that only came out when I was tan; and my large green eyes.

All in all, she was probably Jake's new girlfriend. I wonder if she thinks there is something going on between us? I hope not, she could get mad at him. I begun to struggle out of his grasp.

"Damn Black! If this one ain't your girlfriend either then Imma snatch her up. That's the second cute one this week," the tallest said. I raised an eyebrow to Jake behind me, to find that his face held a tint of red and his smile was missing.

"Embry you ass," he growled releasing me and jumping towards his friend. I watched with the other three, trying to make heads or tails of the situation. Jake had Embry in a half nelson within seconds. The others hooted in laughter, except for the other girl. I turned to her, as she was standing next to me, and exhurted my hand, "Laurel." She tore her eyes away from the brawl, smiling, "Isabella Swan. Call me Bella."

We shook hands, laughing when Embry cried in agony. "Damn it Black! Like I need another black eye from you this month," he groaned. "Then shut your mouth and don't talk about stuff you don't know," Jake almost growled. I punched him in the arm, smiling; "Calm the hell down Scabbers, it's not like he grabbed my ass or anything. Besides, I can take care of myself."

I saw he tried to smile, as if to say okay, but the look in his eyes told me that he would have done a lot worse if his friend did grab my ass. It was washed away quickly when he turned to the rest, "So this is Paul," he pointed to the other tall one, "and that's Quil," to the shorter one, "and... Bella." He paused audibly at Bella's name. I could tell that there was something I wasn't seeing or knowing about here. He sounded conflicted, like he was confused if her name was really Bella. Oh yeah, something's totally up here.

I wiggled my fingers in effort to wave. "What about me," Embry called from the back." Jake rolled his eyes, "Embry, the ass in the back." All the guys had black hair like my own, but it looked thicker and-thankfully-it wasn't as long as mine. Their hair ended around the beginning of their jaw.

After about fifteen minutes of talking, it dawned to me that dinner was probably waiting for me cold on the table. "Damn, I got to go Jake," I sighed, "Terry has fish on the table, and I'm here standing and talking to you." His faked hurt, smile still in place, "Well fine then _Sceeter,_ nice seeing you too after five years." I smiled, clapping my hands together.

"Awh! I love you too Jake," I hugged his arm playing. He didn't retort, just smile like a goofball. On the other hand Embry just had to say something. Something that made Jake really mad, clearly red and embarrassed in the face.

"Look Jake, a girl called Sceeter loves you. Someone's getting some this week. _Sceet sceet._"

I face palmed myself, standing as shouts of anger and pain came from around me. "Why _are_ you called Sceeter." Bella asked clearly horrified at the scene before us. I actually have never seen anything like this before, but was comfortable with it. I mean Jake had always been violent, and I was myself somewhat of a violent person.

"When we were little I bit everyone; like a mosquito," I sighed when the sound of Jake's fist pound into Embry's face was heard. I finally pulled off my shoes, flexing my fingers as they cracked.

Then I jumped on Jake's back.

First I almost slid off and got hit in the face with his elbow when he brought it back to punch Embry. My hands gripped at the material of his shirt on his chest, the heals of my feet digging into his hips. "It has been decided that you shall take me to my fish," I called like the ultra nerd I was. Immediately he stopped in his tracks, dropping his arms so his hands held my thighs so that I couldn't fall off.

Since the first hug, I hadn't felt anything like this. This shock that made me jump slightly. It was like I was electrocuted by his hands.

Bloody nose and all, Embry laughed, "Dude I don't see why you're so pissed. Chill."

"Yeah Jake," I sighed softly, "Calm down. I've spent more time seeing you beat up Embry than actually hanging out with you."

He drooped, sighing, "Alright. I'll take you to Terry's," turning to his friends, "I'll see you guys later."

Bella visibly tensed up, "Umm Jacob," she said, "You brought me here. I need a ride home."

Yep, they defiantly have the hots for each other. Their eyes practically undressed each other in front of me, and it was hard to miss.

"Right," he said, seeming to be in thought, "how about we drop you off on our way?" She looked as if reluctant to nod, but did none the less.

**AOA-AOA-AOA-AOA-AOA**

After driving into Forks, past my house and onto practically the other side, we dropped Bella off and Jake motioned me to get out of the truck. Confused, I got out hesitantly following him across the road and starting into the woods. "Jake," I asked, "what the hell are we doing?" He patted his shoulders, "Hop on." Piggy back ride? Okay.

Talking to his ear, and hearing his soft responses, I found out that Jake built her a damn truck. In my hands, is his tee shirt. I'm normally not the jealous type, and Jake is my best _friend_. I don't like him like that; but how the hell does she get a truck and I get to hold his shirt as he gives me a piggy back ride home? Yeah, I was slightly pissed, but I'd get over it. All I needed was to be back; right here, piggy-back-riding Jake, in the woods, to my house, to eat fish fry.

"So you two an item freshly stocked," I asked resting my chin on his shoulder. It was by far dark out, and I bet that Terry already put the fish in the fridge. Damn.

"No, her dad and my dad are friends. She just moved here three days ago. Her dad is Chief Swan, remember?"

"Okay... so why does she get a whole damn truck built by your marvelous hands, and your bestie of life gets your smelly sweat and blood shirt?"

He chuckled from under me, "You've changed a lot Laurel."

"No I haven't Scabbers. You know you love me. And what does that have to do about the shirt of bodily fluids verses the truck of awesomeness?"

"That's it," he laughed loudly, shrugging me off his back, "When we were little anyone said we liked each other jokily or not you threw a fit and beat them up. Now you joke about it openly." I playfully punch him in the arm. He was right. I don't care anymore, because I don't think boys are icky anymore. That and I know we are tight compañeros, brother and sister; friends. So I have the obligation to joke.

"Don't change the subject. You want her on your kitchen table don't you," I punched him again in the arm.

"Oh yeah babe, wanna join us sometime," he smirked ruffling my hair. The gesture and sentence made me laugh, because it was new yeah; but it was the nice kind of new. Before we'd wrestle and punch each other, and when we were around other people, Jake would treat me like his little sister that needed protecting. So the sister and brother part filled in nicely with the violence one. What brother and sister _don't_ fight?

"So you were lying to me. You two are the item in the back getting' it on aren't you," I stopped walking to jump on his back again. He easily jumped out of the way, "You're lucky I missed you, and not Embry, or I'd beat you up like I did him—we're not together Laurel."

"But you like her. I get a shirt, and she get's a truck. That's unfair."

"Do I detect a hint of jealously from the Laurel Paige Anderson?

I stopped walking. Yeah, I was jealous; a lot. I know it's selfish—but I haven't seen him in five years and if he's going to date her as I just got here, there won't be anytime to hang out.

"A tad bit I guess," I sighed, fidgeting with my shirt, "the last time I saw you was all teary eyed and crap and I just missed you a lot. Just promise we'll hang out like everyday for the next three months or something crazy like that and _then_ date her so I get my fill Jacob Black."

I was eloped in a sweaty Jacob hug within seconds. His hand was holding my head, and the other was curled around my waist within seconds. He had this woodsy smell about him. That and the smell of autumn. Reluctantly I wound my own arms around him. "No one has replaced you Laurel, and no one is going to. I don't like Bella, okay," he whispered.

I pushed on his chest, kind of shocked how amazing my best friend's body was. I didn't feel anything as I thought this though. No feelings what so ever. "I don't care if you like anyone Jake. I could walk in on you having sex with like my sister or something and I wouldn't be bothered by it. I just wanna make up for lost time you know," I sighed.

"Laurel," he smiled, "you don't have a sister."

"Shuddup! You know what I mean," I laughed smacking him.

"If you had one, I'd be on that."

This was going to be an exciting year.

**AOA-AOA-AOA-AOA-AOA**

Not even two steps into Terry's house, and he was already hounding us.

"Where the devil have you two been? Billy already called asking where you are Jake. And you," Terry pointed to me, the spider monkey on Jake's back, "fish is in the fridge."

No more fish? Both of us yelled no at the same time. Jake running to the fridge, me smacking his bottom like a horse I was riding. It was a site to see. The look of horror on our faces was like one of a kid that pet dog just died.

"Why didn't you wait for like another fifteen minutes to start fryin' cook," I yelled from the back of Jake, that was bent over searching for the cold dead animal we wished to have eaten hot.

Terry had the this queer look on his face looking at us. "Well...err...what," he asked confused.

"Why didn't you wait longer Te-er-rree?"

"Oh! Well you said you'd only be a few minutes, and you ended up taking an hour. I started and ended without you two, get over it," he laughed heading back into the living room.

"We?" Jake responded pulling out of the fridge. I pouted and climbed off, only to replace myself on top of the counter.

It was a small kitchen, with a small table, a small fridge, a small stove, a small sink; a small everything. It wasn't to bad, but hey, take what you can get.

It was extremely hot in the house. I mean it was okay outside because there was a slight breeze, but inside it was a lava pool. My shorts and tank top were glued to my body with Jake's sweat and my own. I could feel it trickle down my chest, face, and back.

Taking a deep breath I sighed, "Yeah, he said to bring you over. I just kinda forgot because you know... you're Jake. And I'm Laurel; and we haven't seen each other."

"But it was _fish_ Laurel, fresh fish." He looked on the verge of a break down.

"Sorry for missing my best friend."

"It's fine," he sighed, "how about tomorrow we go fishing, just you—and me."

* * *

**Author Note::**

**Well I've gotten the review of critisium I've needed! It was pointed out that I was writing the story like a movie, where the scene changes rapidly and I don't really explain much. So I've gone back and done my best to do this. I was putting in double spaces, but the site always removes the extra space and I don't know why. Then I started doing stars and squiggles, and it still removes it. I don't know, but I'm going to try AOA-AOA-AOA or something. I've already done it, so tell me what you think. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note::**

**Well once again, not a Bella and Jake story, a OC and Jake story. There will be Bella in Jake for some of it.**

**A creative writing exercise, reviews and criticism would be nice. :]**

* * *

I showed up bright and early at Jake's house at nine in the morning. He was still in bed when I there. Billy let me in and rolled away to his own room.

Billy was in an accident, and it ended up costing him his legs. A wheelchair is where he resides now. This was also another long story, that is sad and I don't want to go into. If I did I would cry.

I knocked lightly on Jake's door. It was the first time I've ever done that. Normally I'd just barge in. But now; well we're older now. And even though I said that I wouldn't care if I walked in on him having sex with someone; it doesn't mean that I still want to see his man parts.

I knocked again. Nothing.

Damn lazy Indian person.

I opened it anyways, eyes quickly scanning the very small room. On the other side ten feet in front of me, was Jake's super tiny bed that looks like it was made for a midget compared to Jake's giant self. He was snoring soundlessly, a weird smile on his face. I kicked his side with my foot.

He moved slightly. Then rolled over and started to hug his pillow.

I kneeled on the bed, shaking him harshly. "Jake," I groaned annoyed. I wanted to fish. I wanted to fry. I wanted to feast.

"Laurel," he sighed, arm coming behind him to somehow pull me over him and into the wall, "go back to sleep."

I rolled my eyes, letting out a giant sigh. Looks like fishing is going to be held off until the beast awakens.

I woke up, so therefore somewhere along the line I fell asleep. Jake was snoring in my ear, drool dripping from his mouth. I moved, trying to get up, only to feel him hold me tighter. I groaned. He was probably dreaming of Bella or something. I know he said he didn't like her; but a truck is a big deal.

None the less I put my hand to his face, whipping the drool away. I didn't want it on my face that was somehow close to his own. He smiled weirdly again, pressing his lips to my thumb. Stupid sleeping lazy Indian person. I sighed, taking my thumb and knuckle to pinch his cheek. He sneezed, right in my face. God I could punch the little twerp where the sun ain't shining at.

Just as the idea lit in my head, I brought my knee up. Aiming for one thing, and hitting another.

And suddenly he was awake. First a coughing fit, then looking at me and back to his stomach that I hit, and then back into a sneezing fit. "All done now sleeping beauty," I laughed climbing out of his bed and stretching.

"I could have been naked in here for all you knew," he choked out. I wove my hand, as if to wave the comment away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah; I know. _You're_ the one that pulled me in here dumb dumb. I tried to wake you up and you were all like '_Bella, go back to sleep, in my arms,'_ and stuff," I yawned. So maybe I was lying a bit to tease him, but he just grimaced, shaking his head roughly.

"I wasn't dreaming about Bella," he groaned, also standing to join me. We sized each other up briefly.

"Hey," he smiled, "you're still super short."

I glared at him very much like I did to Terry when he mentioned my height. "Yeah, just like old times 'eh?"

We walked to the beach, where magician Jake pulled a boat out of his butt somehow. I held the pole's while he pushed it towards the water, going in waist deep before telling me to get in.

"I'm not getting in no damn water," I stated adjusting my Jake sunglasses. He rolled his eyes, still motioning me to get into the water, "Come on Laurel. If you don't, then we can't go fishing."

"Can't we," I stammered, "like go to a creek or something?" I could feel the blush take over my face. I can't believe he didn't remember.

"What, no. I'm already in the water, for you, to fish; for eatin'. There isn't any big fish in the creek—the good ones are here in this lake. So get over getting your clothes wet and dirty and get into the damn water," he ordered. He really didn't remember. I turned around, starting to walk home. Then damn it; we aren't going to fish.

I heard him jump out of the water, his feet padding in the sand to catch me.

His hands gripped my shoulder to spin me around.

Jacob, was pissed.

"What's your problem? You wanted to go finishing," he almost snarled.

"I can't swim!"

He visibly starred at me in almost awe. I should know how to swim, but I couldn't No matter where I went and how much I tried, my legs and arms just didn't want to move in that way. When we were little, he threw me into the lake, in which I almost drowned. Stupid Indian person.

I watched as he turned around, crouching, "Get on."

Confused, I got on and let him carry me back towards the water.

"I won't let you drown Laurel," he said waddling through the water to the boat. My best friend loved me.

"So why are you here," he asked setting his pole up so he wouldn't have to hold it. I readjusted my glasses. We actually hadn't talked much since yesterday. After we decided that we'd go fishing he left for home. I don't blame him, it was pretty late out.

"Mom's exploring Europe. It was either stay with Grandma and Gramps, or come here with Terry and see you every other day," I smiled towards him. He laughed, looking back over the water. Sadly the water wasn't calm, so the boat rocked every now and again. Of course I'd grip to it for my dear life, but it didn't make me feel any better.

Another rock of the boat, and Jake laughed at me again. His purely whites shining in the hot sun. "Really now? You've been thinking about me for five years," he openly starred at me. I shrugged. It was kind of hard _not_ to think of him. After all, he was there for me when no one else could be.

"Jake—you... you were there," I sighed, "It's kind of hard to forget a friend like that you know?"

That did it—we both fell into silence.

When my dad died—Jake and I watched it. It's not like we were waiting for it it happen or anything. We were playing with the ball on the side of the road, and laughing away like little kids do. My dad was driving down Terry's road, to come get us and get ice cream.

They said he fell asleep at the wheel.

We watched the truck drift off right into a tree on the other side of Terry's house. He was doing fifty miles per hours.

To this day I don't know how he could have fell asleep, but something happened; and he's no longer with us.

Terry and Mom let Jake spend the night for two weeks. Billy insisted on it actually. We were never allowed to have sleep overs—but this time was different. I wouldn't get into a car for those two weeks. Jake even walked to the funeral that was three miles into town with me.

It wasn't something that six-year-olds should have seen or go through; but we did.

Just thinking about it all again brought tears to my eyes. "Come here," Jake whispered. His arms were outstretched in motions to hug me. I moved slightly, seeking the comfort I had been for half a decade, but the boat rocked twice as hard because of the waves. I had to flinch away and sit back down. I wouldn't make it if I fell in now.

It rocked harder, and I gripped the boat twice as hard that time.

Jake had moved to the middle, where he pulled me into his embrace. I bawled; hard. His hand rubbed my back to sooth me, soft shushing noises.

I don't know how much time passed, but our rods didn't tug. So I tried to calm down. No I didn't move from New York across the country to cry on my friends shoulder. I moved because something in my gut told me to go. I planned on moving here after school and everything to see Jake, and I had loads of amazing friends that didn't stab me in the back or were two faced. Those friends knew what happened too, I told them. And they comforted me just like anyone else would. But something told me just to come a little sooner. Come and see Jake. This now, I instantly knew I was right. Only Jake could make me stop crying within two minutes.

"Are you going to La Push High," he asked once I calmed down. I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder, "Regrettably no. Terry said that I had to live on the reservation to do that."

"Alright, I'll build us a bunk bed, you can move in and it'll be 'ight. I get top though," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No," I smacked his shoulder, "the tiny people get top. You'll either be to fat and break it and me, or roll out and land on me somehow. Plus I don't think I can deal with your gas."

We laughed, the feeling of his chest rumbling under my head was almost enough to make me sleep.

Almost.

"Look at the two love birds," a very familiar annoying voice called from behind the boat. I glanced over Jake's shoulder. Embry, Quil, and Paul. I rolled my eyes, sighing as our 'Jake and Laurel' time came to an end. I don't care his friends are here, just more harassment from Embry.

But then again, I liked to see a good brawl.

"Yeah," Jake yelled, pulling me tighter around the waist, "we're about to have sex so you guys better leave or pay up!" I giggled hard, a small squeak emitting from my throat. There is the sense of humor that I had missed. Sure it wasn't the dirty humor that Jake used to have, but it all came down to the same thing; being able to make me laugh.

"Hey Sceeter," Embry smiled placing his hands on the boat while treading water. I waved my fingers like the day before, "Allo Mr. Pervert."

"I hear you liked to bite a lot 'eh," he raised an eyebrow. I nodded, furrowing my eye brows.

"When is my turn," he smiled. I rolled my eyes. My arms and legs moved so that I would go and thump him in the head, but Jake just held me tighter. "You're not going near the water," he whispered in my ear. For one reason or another, I got the shivers. It was just because his breath was hot. Yeah, that's it. None the less, I had to get away. "I'll be fine," I smiled back leaning over the side to Embry.

"You wanna actually be _bit_ by me," I asked, placing my hands on the boat that was rocking. Damn stupid boat. Jake was clearly hovering behind me like I was two.

Embry's wet hands fell on top of mine. "Yeah, right on my lips," he smirked. How could you bite someone on the lips? Confusion was evident on my face. Before I could voice my thoughts, his hands pulled me out of my save haven of the floating metal and into the water.

Immediately the ice ate away at my skin, leaving me breathless. But I was already breathless, because just the shock of being pulled in sent me into a gasp in which I took in a lot of water. My arms and legs began to flail everywhere, eyes snapping open to look for which way was up. Lungs already screaming for oxygen, my hand hit the surface.

I was tugged even deeper then. It felt like something wrapped around my ankle and pulled be under again. I could have been imagining it, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that I needed oxygen; and now.

I came to with Jake breathing heavily over me. That and I threw my head to the side while water poured out; along with breakfast of this morning. Water dropped from his hair into my face. I blinked rapidly, looking around. Did I faint or something? I was breathing heavily, and my arms were shaking uncontrollably.

"J-jake?" My voice defiantly didn't sound like I inhaled a bucket of water. I sounded like I hadn't breathed in months. My throat burnt with what seemed like sand.

"Laurel!" He crushed me to his being. I found myself panting as I squeezed him back. "Wh-what happened," I asked quietly.

"Embry didn't know you couldn't swim. H-he just pulled out of the boat and I-I couldn't find you," he quivered, "You weren't breathing Laurel. I th-thought you were gone."

I had to fight to get out of his embrace. I stood shakily on two legs, letting my breath come and go as it pleased. Embry was standing to our left by a giant log. The look of a ghost held his features.

In one swing, my fist came around and punched him in the face, jerking at the last second when it made contact. I dropped to my knees, sitting on my feet. "I'm tired Jake," I murmured.

Jake carried me back to his house, where I got the royalty of resting on his bed. Even though it was to big for him, it was perfect size for me. Billy and Quil put pillows all around me. I fought it the best I could, because my clothes were soaking the bed. Jake was frying the one fish we had caught prior to the... attack, as I call it.

I smiled weakly when the fish was presented to me on a plate with Billy's secret sauce. Don't ask what's in it, because it's a secret for a reason.

"Delicious," I moaned, dipping another chunk into the sauce. Jake and Quil laughed next to me. "Ah shuddup," I muttered, dipping yet another chunk in. I held it up to Jake, "You know you want some of this amazingness." He laughed, biting it out of my hands. I offered Quil some, but he declined; claiming fish smelled. Jake and I took turned eating the chucks with the sauce. Finally when I was full and satisfied, Jake took the rest for himself.

"I'm getting your bed like super wet," I yawned, shifting to get yet again comfortable on my side. He shrugged, licking his fingers of the wonder fish juices. I sighed, feeling the sleep come. I wouldn't mind falling asleep here, but then I'd just have to get up and change; finding out I had a cold.

Grunting, I threw back the covers and slumped over to his dresser. "What are you doing," he asked following me quickly. I noticed how his eyes flickered between me and it. "What, hiding porn," I asked opening the first drawer. I grabbed a pair of his shorts and a sweater that were a mess. He quickly shut it, pushing me out of his room, "Bathroom's across the hall old timer." I laughed weakly. Jake could be hot and cold, hyper and boring, confused and wise; all at the same time. That's what was so fun about him. That and he knew how to make jokes, not take them.

I opened the door, thinking that it was empty—I could have never been so wrong.

Embry was currently checking his face in the mirror. At first I thought he was full of himself; until he turned and I really saw what he was looking at.

Jake had punched his nose, and it bleed—but it didn't bruise. I on the other hand, somehow punched his nose, lip, and eye at the same time. A giant bruise took over his nose, showing it was slightly crooked, and his eye was engulfed in blue and black. The worst was his lip. It was also bruised, but in the corner was a cut that was two inches long that went towards his nose. It looked deep, but not deep enough to consider stitch worthy. Maybe I didn't do that. Jake must have!

"Oh God," I gasped placing a hand over my mouth, "What the hell did Jake do to you?"

He sneered, "Yeah right. _You_ did this. He didn't touch me. Only when he shoved me out of the way to give you mouth to mouth." Jake gave me mouth to mouth? Gross! I grimaced, "Really? Disgusting."

Embry's eyes widened considerably, "Really? You find that disgusting? You two really don't have the hots for each other." I nodded, knitted my brows for what seemed the millionth time since being here. Do we not make our selves clear enough or something?

"So," he smiled, wincing at the cut and the bruising, "will you kiss and make them better?"

I snorted, "_You're_ the one with hots for me."

None the less, I felt bad for sucker punching the guy. I got on my tip toes, pecking his eye and nose quickly, same for the cut. "Happy," I asked with a sigh. He smiled wider, "I think my lips are bruised from when I went _down_ from your Hulk punch..." Was I openly flirting with Jake's friend? I glanced him over. He was cute; tanned skin, shaggy black hair; adorable face, taller than me. Nice, sense of humor, can take a joke—and a punch from a girl without whining much. How would Jake react? I mean would he feel uncomfortable?

No, I can't. I practically begged him not to date Bella, I can't turn around and do the same thing I asked him not to.

"I—" I started, but stopped once I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Embry, do I have to give you another black eye to match the first one," Jake ordered, pointing towards his room."

We watched the boy leave, tail between legs if he could. "Was he giving you trouble, cause—" he said.

"No," I cut him off, "I was apologizing for punching him. Cut him some slack." I was trying to push him out the door, so I could finally change, but it looked like it wasn't going to happen. "Do you... like Embry," he asked softly. My body stopped pushing against him. Did I like Embry? No tingly feelings sparked within me. I leaned my hips to the side, lifting a leg and patting my stomach.

"Looks like a no go; these butterflies don't want his mojo," I announced stopping my silly antics. He let out a small sigh of relief. I bet he was feeling the same way I did when I thought he liked Bella; scared to be separated after so many years.

I patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, bro's before hoe's. And even if I did like him, which I don't, I wouldn't even think about dating anyone before asking you. I'm going to ask your opinion and permission. It's going to be Scabbers and Sceeter for the next couple months or so."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note::**

**Not getting a lot of feedback sadly to say. D:**

**I guess that's what I get for adding a OC and making it a MC. D:

* * *

**

The next week was spent trying to teach me how to swim. Once school started, I wouldn't have time to walk to La Push everyday and learn to _swim_. Plus Jake said it gets colder.

I felt like an idiot doing it because I was in a pair of swim trunks and a bikini top. Jake had to hold me in two feet of water while I made weird swimming motions.

That and Jake punched Emery a few times.

We camped out for a couple of days on the beach. I shared a tent with Bella. I wasn't surprised that she also came and hung out with us. We got to know each other more. The only awkward thing was that I could see clearly how she wanted to jump Jake's bones, but was always looking at me scared.

That and Jake punched Emery a few more times after his _convenient_ night trips to the bathroom, that was behind Bella and I's tent.

"I'd give you a ride," Jake sighed into the phone, "But dad said if I'm late to my first day he's going to make sure I'll be just like him; in a wheelchair."

I laughed, doodling into my new notebook that was supposed to be school work that'd come. I was drawing a flower that looked on crack or something. It had eyes, one big and one little. Both wide with a giant smile. "It's okay," I said making the stem, "I'll walk or something. That or ask Bella for a ride in her _truck_ that _my_ best friend made for _her_. By the way, I still have your smelly shirt framed on my wall."

I got over the truck thing since it happened, but I still like giving him crap about it. Of course his shirt wasn't framed on my wall. "I knew _she _was coming. _She _called," he retorted.

"I wanted you to be surprised," I rambled off.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

First day of school; surprising. I remember when I changed schools three years ago, everyone ignored me. Here—Bella and I were like celebrities. After the first period, everyone was trying to become our friends or something of the sort. Well more of her than me because her dad was the chief I presumed. By lunch, I'd found a group that was more than willing to let us sit and eat with them. Alex, Crystal, Stacey, and Drew.

They were a strange group indeed. Crystal was more on the preppy side; blond hair, blue eyes, peppy, and even the 'I'm beautiful look at me'. Stacey was more of the academic queen. Black hair in pony tail, glasses, and the correction attitude. "It's 'sit' not 'set'." Drew was closer to the jock type. Basketball shorts were attached to his being twenty four seven. Even with all six feet, he showed the 'I play some b-ball, and I think I can kick your ass. Lets test the theory'. Light brown hair, and equal eyes. Alex, was probably the most average teenager ever. Screen t-shirt, Chuck Taylors, jeans that were just the right size, red hair, and light blue eyes to match. He held the 'I don't care' attitude.

"So like two new girls in one year," Crystal yapped while picking at her salad. Bella and I looked at each other, laughed, and went back to eating our food. We weren't aliens or anything; but we could be considered it. Forks was small, and not many people visit. Alex was wrestling Drew into a headlock, their antics could be heard over a rock concert.

"Hey," I snapped my fingers, "knock it off. I can't hear what Crystal is saying you dolts!"

Stacey sniggered, keeping her eyes on her book. I wasn't the nicest person... First day, and I'm already calling people I barely knew dolts. Maybe that was just okay if it was _Jacob's_ friends.

"Laurel," Alex flopped into the chair next to me, "tell us how you and Bella know each other."

Again, we looked at each other and shrugged. "Welp," I started, "I guess it was pretty much through Jacob." Bella nodded along with me as we continued to eat our lunches. Mmm, fish sandwich. "Who is Jacob," Crystal gushed.

I looked to Bella, waiting for her to take the answer, but her face just got as red as her pudding cup. I rolled my eyes, gosh this girl is more obvious than a pregnant chick!

"Jake," I sighed, "is my best friend. He lives in La Push on the reservation. We go way back since I was six. When I got here last week she was at his house. We got to know each other over... entertainment I guess you could call it." I laughed at the memory of Jake punching Emery as I stuck out my hand to shake hers.

Crystal squealed, "Oh. My. God! La Push guys are _so_ hot! Which one of you are dating this guy?"

Dating? I started to choke on my sandwich, hands going to my throat in order to ease it. Alex smacked my back a couple of times until I spit up the food. I looked at it in disgust, sweeping it into my brown paper bag. "Lies," I croaked out, "Dating Jake is like... incest. Gross." Bella on the other hand... well she was pretty much looking like a baby that was screaming it's head off. Minus the actual screaming.

"Incest," Stacey inquired, eyebrow raised in question.

"Incest. You know, where family does the nasty and it's not only wrong but illegal?"

"So you two are actually related," Drew commented.

"No... we're friends. His dad, my uncle, and Bella's dad are all friends."

They all nodded, still confused. Back to my sandwich. Just before I took a bite, I pointed to Bella, "She's the one that wants him."

"Laurel!" She was already turning to smack me. I held up my hands in defense. Everyone laughed, including herself.

Alex's hand rested on the back of my chair, "So, you're the free agent?" I turned with a questioning look. Free agent? What was that supposed to mean? Like was I _single? _I opened my mouth to answer, but realized then just how quiet the table had gotten. When I glanced from face to face, they were all starring at the area above my head.

"Do I have a cow lick," I asked, hands going to my head and patting at it randomly.

"No," a new velvety voice answered from behind me, "but you do have... a tad bit of dandruff."

I turned, looking at what could have been possibly the palest guy in the school. He could have been albino. He looked so thin. Like a cancer patient. Oh gosh! What if he was a cancer patient? Before I could open my mouth, he interrupted. "Sorry, but I was wondering if I could steal your friend for a few moments," he asked everyone, _but_ me. They nodded dumbly. Stupid traitors. I didn't even know this guy and they were sending me off with him like it was nothing in the world.

We walked to the lunchroom entrance, just on the other side of the door where he stopped abruptly. "Sorry for being rude," he drawled, "my name is Edward."

"Si, yo llamo Laurel." I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

He chuckled briefly, "I've heard. Again, sorry for dragging you off, but I was wondering, by any chance—are you friends with Isabella Swan?"

I nodded absently, trying to piece together just what this guy was asking for. Did he want me to try and hook him up with Bella or something?

"Ahh I see... would it be to much of trouble for you to ask her to meet me after school?"

"I would, but after school we both have prior engagements. Why didn't you ask her, why drag me out here?"

"Well," he sighed smiling softly, "the thing is I'm... shy. It's different talking to someone I don't know nor have interest in than talking to one whom I don't know and have interest in. Or asking some of your friends. They don't really like my family much."

"Not gunna ask," I sighed, "But you should really talk to her about it. Not me. Plus you should hurry, I think she has her eyes on another prize."

I thought he'd question my comment, or even give me an odd look; but he only looked back to the cafeteria and tilted his head to the side. I would have given him the chance to actually do something I thought he would, but while he was starring I left back to the table.

"What did he want," Crystal hissed watching Edward as he walked back to his own table. I quirked an eyebrow, sneaking a glance over at Bella. She was starring almost openly at Edward.

"Just wanted to know about some small stuff. I told him to ask someone else."

"Gosh, no way. Your first day, and Edward Cullen talks to you. He came up to you!" She was gushing and squealing like a little girl.

I turned to Alex, hoping for an answer.

"The Cullens... they keep to their selves. Edward is the worst of them all. He acts like people are a virus. Last year he was partnered up in Drama to act with someone in class, and about almost puked in disgust before he ran out of the room."

That... is very interesting.

The people he was sitting with, looked almost too old for high school. It wasn't their faces, but just the vibe that they were sending out. It was almost like an aura.

I, unlike them, was starring opening at him, starring at Bella. He looked curious and... confused. It looked like he was a cat about to play with a mouse before the feast.

Suddenly his eyes snapped to mine, and the coldest chill soared down my back.

"He creeps me out."

"So what cha think," Alex said walking out of school with Bella and I. The plan was that she drove us over to Jake's so we could hang out and just relax after a long and boring first day. On the other hand Alex wanted me to go to the movies with him; on a date.

"I don't think I can honestly say yes," I replied grudgingly.

"Why not," he smirked walking backwards. I was just about to answer him that I promised Jake I wouldn't, when low and behold Jake was sitting in his truck next to where Bella parked hers. I pointed smiling to him. Before Alex could even turn around, I was already bounding for the vechical while Jake got out to bear hug me. Bella and Alex followed slowly. "Hey Sceeter," Jake ruffled my hair.

I punched his shoulder, "Hey Scabbers."

Bella laughed, throwing her stuff through the passenger side door of her truck. "Why is he called Scabbers?"

"All the scabs this little punk gave me from all her bitin'," Jake replied shooting me a death glare. I rolled my eyes, letting them land on Alex. "Jake! This is Alex, and Alex, this is the magnificent Jako," I said throwing my hands to frame Jake's face. They shook hands, saying hello.

"So, _thee _Jake—_best friend _of Laurel," Alex said shoving his hands in his pockets. Jake nodded, throwing an arm around my shoulder and pinching it. I swatted at him playfully. It was like we were still stupid little kids again. We were so silly.

"You think you could get this chick to go to a movie with me sometime," Alex smirked, as if he were the boss or something. I rolled my eyes. Sure I'd love to go to the movie, Alex was adorably cute, but I didn't want to be a big butt face to Jake. Not after what I pulled about him and Bella.

I patted Alex's shoulder, "Sorry Alex. The thing is—"

"Just go Laurel, I know you're dying to," Jake said instead. I quickly shot a glare at him. Was he really trying to play match maker here? I punched him in the arm, "I'll talk to you later about it Alex. As for you," I punched him in the arm again, "we'll talk later too. Imma whoop your ass."

Alex was already over, crushing me into a bear hug, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow hot stuff."

I made a queer face or something, I can't remember, but Jake and Bella were laughing none the less. "Did he just call me hot stuff," I grimaced jumping into Jake's truck through the driver's side. His deep chuckle came from behind me, "Yeah Sceeter, you is the new _hot stuff_."

Who even calls someone hot stuff? I mean was he that confident? Well, he was really cute, and just someone average and normal. He didn't really standout, and he wasn't the type to try and stand out.

I've only had two boyfriends in my life. I've kissed three guys including them.

Randy Jinks, was my first boyfriend when I was fourteen. We dated for a good month. Break up; I dumped him because he felt that I shouldn't stick up for myself. That was _his _job. Example A—day before the breakup; a guy in the hallway told me I had a nice ass. I punched him in his gut, and then spit on his face when he went down. I guess it hurt Randy's rep or something.

Boyfriend dos, Phillip Henderson back in March. We dated for four months. Break up; I dumped him because he slid his hand down my pants. I mean, I couldn't even say I liked him enough to let the kid touch my chest, let alone try a fast one like that. It was probably the worse experience ever. We were at a friends birthday party. Needless to say there was 'seven minutes in heaven' and the fact that we were locked in without even playing. I was just about to break away and say 'I'm done, too much,' and he was already on the move.

Two guys, two kisses; and you're probably wondering who the third is?

I was pretty sure it was Kyle Peterson; which would also be my first kiss.

My going away party just before Mom and I went back to New York for good. There was only four guys my age at that party. The rest were little kids, older kids, and adults that were seeing Mom off. Terry sent me to the closet to get paper towels because Jake just spilled punch all over the floor five minutes prior. My hand reached around for the cord to turn on the light, but it wouldn't turn on when I yanked on it. My hands were guiding me around everywhere to look for the stupid stuff. Instead someone was pressing their lips to mine in the dark. I was too shocked to push them away. I thought it was accidental at first, until they cupped my face and did it again more firmly.

When he pulled away, I tried to follow, but tripped and fell. Once out of the dark space, only Kyle was around. And the creeper winked at me.

Then I beat his ass.

"What you day dreaming about over there," Jake tore into my thoughts. I punched him in the arm.

"Ghosts of boyfriends past," I replied. He didn't laugh, which surprised me, because I assumed that'd be something that Jake would laugh about. I nudged him with my elbow, "Why aren't you laughing? That was meant to be funny kid."

"You didn't tell me you had boyfriends."

I shrugged, only to realize that he probably couldn't see me shrugging. "I didn't think it was important you know? I've only had two for your information."

"What were they like, what happened?"

I slid into a laying position, clasping my hands on my waist. "Well shrink," I sighed, "I think it all happened when I was fourteen."

That got a laugh out of him. He patted my feet that were in his lap, still driving, "And how did that make you feel?"

"I don't know really," I strained out annoyingly, "mature I guess. We dated for a month. I beat a kid up and he yelled at me for it. _He's _supposed to stand up for me. I broke up with him."

"What did the kid do?"

"Said I had a nice ass."

We sat in silence for a while. I recollected my thoughts. The next one, I didn't tell anyone. It's not something that I wanted to broadcast. When my friends and Mom asked why, I just told them that he broke up with me. I didn't tell them that his hand suddenly slid into my pants in the heat of the moment and I didn't like it.

"Well Laurel, what about the second one?"

"I—" Suddenly I stopped myself. Could I really tell something like this to Jake? Wait—what a stupid question. I can tell him anything... can't I? _Well five years is a long time..._ "I... can I tell you anything Jake?" I felt his leg jerk under me.

"Y-yeah... why would you even ask? Did... did he do something bad to you Laurel?"

Even driving, he managed to look at me with those eyes. Like he looked at me when he asked if I liked Emery. Heartbroken and wanting to rip someone's head off. Brotherly love is extremely incredible I've heard. "Not exactly... it was about a month ago when we broke up. We were at a party... and somehow we wound up in the closet and—"

"Just get to the point Laurel." Jake was seething. His knuckles white and tight on the steering wheel.

"His hand ended up in my pants when I wasn't paying attention. I broke up with him."

We didn't talk after that regretfully. It made me feel like I _couldn't_ tell Jake anything. I mean if he just stopped talking over that...

Bella was at the house minutes after us. Embry and Quil already helped themselves to the fridge on Billy's account. Jake stormed from the truck and straight into the garage. And me; well I'm currently sitting outside the garage while Bella went into the house to get use something to drink.

She offered to sit with me, also noticing how upset Jake looked. Maybe I was being a bit too open with Jake, but that doesn't give him a right to be mad at me. I mean, he asked! Finding my new frustration, I stormed to the garage door, ready to open it and throw him a good punch in the face for being a jerk.

"...Bella nothing! It doesn't matter, I'm still... God I don't even know. What the hell is wrong with me," Jake yelled. The sound of metal hitting concrete met my ears soon after.

"Calm down Jake," Quil sighed, "just give it some time."

"I'm not supposed to feel like this though!"

"Then move on," Embry replied simply.

"Move on? What's that gunna do?"

"Hey, it's just advise, you can take it or leave it. I agree with Embry bro. But it's not like we're shoving the idea down your throat. Do whatever you want."

Whatever dammit. I've hear enough of his bickering about Bella. I opened the garage door more gently then I would have hoped and stormed over to Jake. Embry and Quil's eyes widened. They probably realized how pissed off I was.

"Jacob—" I stopped myself, starring at the empty space next to Embry. "Where's Paul," I asked, finger still pointed at Jake before I started my crazy rant. The three cringed a bit, looking to one another.

Jake looked at his feet, "He doesn't hang out with us anymore. He hangs out with Sam and his gang." An actual gang... on the reservation?

"Are you shitting me? Like drugs and guns and stuff?" Indians did that crap?

Quil laughed, "No. Just their group of friends."

"They distance themselves away from everyone. They think they're better than everyone else," Embry snorted kicking a grease rag.

I scoffed, "Then why the hell did he go hang out with them? He doesn't seem like that kind of person. All three shrugged, seeming to be speechless. I did have a point.

"Laurel? You in here," Bella called from the garage, eyes scanning each face until they landed on me.

"Yeah."

We didn't really talk much in the garage. Just Bella and I watched as the guys wrestled; minus Jake. Instead he just watched us, watching Embry and Quil. The whole time, I spend pondering possible reasons to why he could be mad. I didn't come up with much.

There is option one, what I thought it was. Over protective brother. Which I wouldn't mind as long as he talked to me. The second option I jumped to was he wanted to beat the shit out of Phillip. It fell into place with the first reason. The third was that he was mad at me for letting it happen, which I didn't exactly let it happen. I broke up with the guy after that. Another is that he was mad I didn't tell him about it. That would be my fault, and I could see him being mad at me for it.

The last was that... well he was jealous. This one made me laugh out loud. I mean, why would Jake be _jealous_ that some guy's hand wound up in my pants? Even the thought of him being jealous had me in disgust. We _don't_ think of each other in that way what-so-ever.

I bet Jake scrubbed down his mouth endlessly after the CPR.

"It's getting late," Jake sighed, wiping his face with his hand. I slid off a junk convertible that sat on the side. Bella stood up from a large tire. I glanced over to Jake, would he give me a ride home? The tiredness in his face showed me, maybe not.

"Bella, could you give me a lift home," I sighed, dusting off my jeans of dirt.

"Sure, come on," she motioned to the door. And I thought I'd get away with it, because I didn't think Jake would want to take me home.

His hand grabbed my arm as I was passing. "No, I'll take her home. See you later Bells."

Awkwardness, commenced.

Neither of us said a word during the ride. Yeah it was short, but it felt like the longest one in the world at the moment. The silence_ was _deafening.

Terry's house pulled up, and I was all but eager to fly out of the truck and into the safety of my room. My belt buckle was already off and my hand was to the door handle before he could even stop.

"Laurel, wait," he grabbed my arm. I actually hesitated before I pulled my hand back. Was I actually afraid of this awkwardness? "I'm sorry," I blurted out. I was sorry for a lot of things, like flirting with his friend, being a jealous friend, telling him not to date Bella, and even smacking him around a lot. But mostly I was sorry for letting this awkwardness just... happen.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong. I asked, it's my fault."

"So you're mad at me."

"What? No, I'm not mad at you at all. I'm just mad at that kid."

And there it was. My giant Jake bear hug that was always warm and never short.

I hugged him back, thankful for the opportunity for it. We stayed like that for a good amount of time. Just hugging and breathing. Finally, he pulled away and looked me in the eyes, "Honestly Laurel, the thing is—"

"You're like an over protective brother and you don't want to know about that kind of stuff. I know."

Just like I'm his over protective sister and I don't want to know about how he pictures Bella in some bikini or something crazy like that.

I thought he'd smile his Jake smile, but I was far from right. He actually looked highly confused. Everything today was surprising me really. We were both knitting our eye brows. And finally, after a long stare down, he let go of me completely. A small smile in place; but not a Jake smile. Just a closed, corner of the lips twitching upwards, kind of smile.

"Yeah Laurel... that's exactly it," he said almost to the air. He was starring at the dashboard while I messed with my cuticles.

"So, you're just going to agree to throw me to a guy neither of us know for a night at the movies," I asked, looking at his ear rather towards his own averted eyes. At my words, they both snapped to mine, but I wouldn't look back.

"No," he said after a few seconds, "because Bella and I are going with."

At that moment, a sudden flare of pain hit directly in my neck. It felt like someone hit me with a bebe. And as soon as it came, it disappeared, and my fingers were itching the flesh to see if it held any after affects. It could have been nothing, but then again, nothing is always everything when it comes to my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily we convinced Alex to let Jake take me to the movie, and we'd meet him there.

At first when I told him Jake was going, he immediately complained. Then I threw in the fact that Bella was going with him, as his 'date', and he just nodded and smiled.

I couldn't get the word 'date' out for some reason.

So here I am, sitting between Jake and Alex at the movies, watching the new Avatar movie. I didn't give a crap what we watched, because I didn't even want to go. I tried begging Jake to let me just not go. But he said that I had to, that he would feel more comfortable that I went. I don't know why the bloody hell he would feel more comfortable about me going to a movie with another guy after we about ignored each other for half of the day over another guy shoving his hands down my pants.

Yeah, Jake was just about as confusing as a prescription bottle.

Alex's hand was open and up, on the arm rest, just waiting for mine to slip right into his.

I stole a glance in Jake's direction.

And Bella was already holding his hand. Every finger threaded through each of his. My stomach lurched, in the bad way. Stupid hot spicy nachos. I abruptly stood up, feeling the nacho threatening to come up quickly. "What are you doing Laurel," Alex asked. I didn't even turn around, I was just trying to shuffle past Jake and Bella. "Bathroom."

"I'll go with," Bella announced.

Oh great.

When we got out of the theater, she whipped her hands on her jeans. "What's wrong, you don't look so good," she said pulling out her phone. I just trotted to the bathroom at a quicker pace. "I think I'm going to be sick. Stupid nachos."

"I'll just wait for you out here then!"

And I retched in the toilet, like hard core I'm wasted at the frat party kind of hard core.

It tasted horrible, but I didn't feel as sick any longer. I took large gulps from the sink to help get rid of the nasty taste. Mostly I hoped that Jake wouldn't laugh at me because it's something he'd do. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

I was about to walk out of the bathroom, and tell Bella I was ready to go; but across the hall from the bathroom door was her and Jake. I kind of stopped walking, I don't know why. They were talking... at least they _were_.

"You said that Laurel was sick," he asked cocking his head towards the bathroom, his hair slightly shaking with his head due to the shagginess of it. Bella nodded, putting her hands on his chest. "She's going to be a while..."

My foot moved, ready to break up the moment and show that I _wasn't _going to be a while.

But she kissed him.

Nothing too serious, just a small chaste kiss, and then she pulled away; but her arms were still around his neck.

And he pulled her waist to him, and kissed her back.

I fled from the bathroom, past the two making out and into the theater next to Alex. The moment I set down he turned to me, asking if I was alright. "Are you okay, did you really vomit like Jake said you did?" He placed a hand on mine. Not butterflies fluttered inside of me, and if anything I was more sick than I was when I saw Jake kissing Bella.

No one wants to see their friendship break in half over something as stupid as a kiss. This idiotic double date practically did it it's self, but no—that kiss just probably broke the horses back. Now Jake and Bella would be exclusive and crap, and there goes quality time with a brother.

I watched the two walk in behind Alex's head, hand in hand.

And I probably did one of the most stupidest things I had ever done. But I wasn't thinking, I was just trying to look busy, so I wouldn't have to look at them; and I kissed Alex.

He was all but eager to respond. Surprisingly I found it quite enjoyable. It was nice how he didn't shove his tongue down my throat like I thought he would, or try to touch my boob or something. He just left open mouth kisses on top of my own. Only then was when the butterflies started to flutter their wings in my stomach. A squeak emitted from my throat at the feeling. All thoughts erased from my mind, only letting my hands find purchase on his shoulders.

Sadly, he pulled away and smiled. That smile took my breath away. He didn't have perfect teeth, and they weren't super white or anything. Just the way he had a dimple on his left cheek, and how his eyes slightly crinkled at his efforts, made me smile in return. My toes curled, fingers itching to run through his hair.

"Thanks Laurel," he whispered, his hand slipping from behind my head. When did it get there? I blushed horribly probably. His hand that was holding my neck glided to my own hand, lacing the fingers together. Someone cleared their throat, and I looked up to find Bella pointing to the screen, just feet from us. We both glanced, finding that the movie ended and the credits were already rolling. I abruptly stood up, hand snatching from his own.

I was like a middle school girl all over again.

I hugged Alex goodbye and kissed his cheek, ready to run the last ten feet to Jake's truck where him and Bella were waiting for me. "I'll see you Monday Laurel," he kissed my cheek back.

"No way! You and Alex?"

Crystal almost sounded on the verge of tears. Of joy, or depression, I'll never know.

"Just a movie," I calmly said, pushing aside my uneaten apple during lunch Monday afternoon. Alex was in line with Drew getting food, and I was stuck with her and Stacey.

"Why aren't you outside talking to Jake too," Stacey asked, peering out the window at Jake and Bella, flirting at his truck. Yeah, he came over, skipping class, to see her. I shrugged, "If he wanted to talk to me, he'd come in and say hi."

All in all, Jake and I didn't talk after the movie, or the day after that, or Sunday. I was dying on the inside.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when Alex was blocking my line of vision; with fish. I smiled, grabbing it out of his hands and quickly devouring it. "Nice to see you to," he laughed, sitting next to me. I just nodded, eating more fish. I mean, it was nice seeing Alex. He called me Saturday and Sunday, making me almost forget about Jake and me not talking. Almost.

And I say almost because I couldn't take my eyes off that stupid picture of me and Jake camping just a week or so ago, and it being a constant reminder that we might change because of the people we were slowly getting involved with. When it comes down to it, we act differently in front of people we want to impress, and it's tiring, and one day we get so tired of it, we change and become it. That's why hanging out with him was so easy, because I didn't have to be anything I wasn't.

"So you two dating now," Drew smiled nodding to Alex. I was licking my fingers clean of fish juices at this question, unable to answer. Very becoming of a lady, I know. Alex looked towards me, a hopeful look in his eyes. "I don't really know. Want to go out again Friday," he asked, turning fully towards me. I shrugged, nodding in efforts to look less like an idiot with my fingers still in my mouth. He laughed, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

Just as everything started to feel normal, and I thought that life was going to be okay and the stress of loosing a best friend fled my system; Bella walked back through the door. Regretfully I stole a glance out the window. Jake was still here, starring inside through the window—at me.

"Jake wants to talk to you Laurel," she smiled.

Damn.

I got up, ruffling Alex's hair on the way out for extra measure to assure me that I'd be okay. He had other plans, because he grabbed my waist, pulling me down into a quick peck on the lips.

Not that I minded at all.

I jogged towards the door, ignoring the whoops and hollers of the lunch room. The smell of Autumn hit my nose with the chilly wind. I shivered, jogging over to Jake to quicken my pace.

I almost stopped jogging, so I could just walk up to him and think about what I was going to say. What I was going to ask and see what had changed. I didn't want him to say something bad, and I didn't want my worries to slip; but they were still there. We'd lasted almost ten years or something, we could last through something as stupid as this. Right?

I didn't stop jogging. I needed to face my fears of loosing a best friend, thee best friend, was on top of that list. Once I did this, I could do anything.

With a deep breath, I stopped in front of him, expecting the worst.

Offering a smile, I plopped myself on his tailgate. "What up Lieutenant Scabber?"

A look of seriousness was on his face, but it cracked the moment the words left my mouth. His smile was in place when he shook his head. That one smile that could tie, if not beat, Alex's one dimpled one any day. And just then, I knew we'd be okay. Boyfriend and girlfriend be damned, we'd still be friends.

So at the moment it's Friday night, and I'm at Alex's house on a date.

On his couch, making out.

So far, I've been highly enjoying myself.

Until my phone vibrated in my back pocket.

"Oh no! Butt vibrations," I giggled pushing Alex away slightly. His chest vibrated in a laugh under my hand, sending chills up my spine. None the less, I pulled out my phone. _Message from Jacboob. "_Jacboob," Alex laughed harder, pulling me to sit on his lap. I rested my head against his shoulder, trying to dissolve in the heat of his warm chest against my back.

My phone vibrated again.

_2 Messages from Jacboob._

Damn.

**From: Jacboob**

**To: Propel**

**Wat time u comin over?**

Oh yeah, I forgot I was supposed to go over to Jake's after my date tonight. I checked the numbers at the top right corner of my phone screen. 10:23. I sighed, clicking over to the next message.

**From: Jacboob**

**To: Propel**

**fish. house. mine. B her or im lockin the door n u out.**

Fish? Making out with Alex?

Fish.

"You're going to his house after here," Alex asked, slightly sounding hurt.

"Yeah, you know. To do girly stuff. Like how I'm going to gush and tell him every detail about how we made out and then he'll paint my nails and we'll eat ice cream watching a sappy comedy romance."

I had to laugh, because that's what he actually do; and it totally makes Jake sound gay. But he promised me last night he'd paint my nails.

I wrote a quick message back.

**From: Propel**

**To: Jacboob**

**Wait for me damnit! Alex is driving me over.**

"Please," I whispered pressing a kiss to his lips. Alex laughed, tickling my sides. "I guess."

We hopped in his Dodge, and we were off. It wasn't a long drive, but I still put my hand in his, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Laurel, we're here," Alex whispered pulling the car to a stop. I sighed, the long annoyed 'I don't wanna move' sigh that always escaped my mouth sarcastically when I was about to hang out with Jake. Alex laughed, pulling me into a hug. And just like that, it was like we were on his couch again.

"Are you spending the night here," he whispered into my exposed shoulder. Did he honestly think that I was going to cheat on him, and there was something going on between me and Jake? This wasn't the first time he had brought this up anyway. This was probably the fifth; today.

"No," I sighed, pushing away finally and starting to unbuckle my seat-belt, "Terry is picking me up after work at three-thirty. So don't worry, I'll try not to let Jake and me share the same bed naked." Yeah, I was so being an annoyed sarcastic bitch right now. Alex grabbed my chin, making me face him again. I thought he'd be pissed, but he was far from it.

His eyes were watery and just plain sad. I cleared my throat, putting my hand on his, "Really Alex, don't worry. Jake and I, were only friends. Just best friends, okay? The only times I ever spent the night, Billy made Jake sleep outside in the tent and I get his room, okay?"

A small smile graced his lips, and I knew I did the right thing. Maybe hopefully that is. "Okay. It's nice to be reminded though," he murmured before kissing me.

And my damn phone vibrated again. I groaned, flipping it open.

**From: Jacboob**

**To: Propel**

**quit makin out n get ur ass in her fer fish. 20 sec b4 I loc the door**

I laughed, kissing Alex again, "Got to go, or I'm locked out."

My hand was already pushing open the car door, and I was flying to the house one, banging on the door before I threw it open. "Where's my damn fish woman," I yelled, running to the kitchen. Jake was at the window, on the floor, trying to scramble and get up.

"What a peeping Tom," I laughed turning on the spot to find the fish. There on the stove, in the frying pan and sizzling freely, was my fish. Before I could grasp the fish, and shove it in my mouth, Jake was hugging me. "I swear, if I have to watch you two make out one more time," he growled almost, "I'm going to throw up."

I laughed, swatting his hands away from the fish out in front of us.

"Then don't watch!"

"Terry's not here to watch and clean the shot gun, I gotta."

I turned to look at him, and he couldn't hold the seriousness in his face. We both broke out laughing, only to stop when the fish fry started to sizzle on the stove. Diving for a fork, I speared one and blew air on it to cool it off.

Jake just grabbed it, and then howled in pain. Tossing it up in the air and catching it again. I laughed, "You idiot!"

Only after he ate the fish did he look at his blistered hands and moan about the pain.

"I can't paint your nails now! What a tragedy!"


	5. Chapter 5

Almost two months passed. And what an amazing two months it was. I spent most of my free time with Alex. I think it's safe to say that he has been the best boyfriend ever, and he's my favorite one thus far. I know all relationships come to an end at some point, and I'm not thinking about marriage right now. But I don't want this to end! It's been so fun and carefree, and he's been great with Jake.

They aren't best friends that call and talk to each other on the phone, but they're guys, and they do guy stuff and talk while Bella and I do girl stuff and talk. Everything was almost perfect.

Minus the fact that Jake and Bella aren't doing the best.

Jake is a very jealous person, and Bella and that weird Edward guy are now friends I suppose. Jake's family and Edward's go way back, and Jake hates him with a burning passion it seems. He didn't even have to say anything to me, because I already told him about the first day of school and how he already creeped me out.

Bella doesn't get the hint though, she tells Jake to 'chill' all the time because they are friends. And I hear her on that one, because Alex sometimes looses it and forgets that Jake and I are just friends. It's just that Alex isn't a creepy person, Edward is. As I have stated before.

Tomorrow is my birthday, I'm going to be seventeen, and it's going to be my best birthday yet because I got Jake this year, and Alex. Alex said he got me something special, and I almost can't wait to see it. When he said something special, it wasn't the creepy 'Oh yeah I'm totally going to do you' kind of special.

Oddly, Jake seems even more excited than Alex. Not that I mind, I just find it weird.

Maybe I'm crazy.

I woke up feeling like I had the best sleep in my life. I turned to look at the time on my clock and see that it read eleven. A smile planted itself on my face. Yeah, today was going to be a great birthday.

My phone vibrated next to me.

_5 Messages. 1 Voice Mail._

Oh, this sounded promising.

**From: Axel**

**To: Grilfrand**

**Happy B-day babe. ;)**

**From: Momma**

**To: Baby**

**Happy Birthday baby girl! Wish I was there.**

**From: Crystal**

**To: Flower Girl**

**Happee Birfday weird kid. 8]**

**From: Embry Ass**

**To: Sceet Sceet**

**Imma spank u 17 times ;D (jk)**

**From: Terry Berry**

**To: Laurel**

**Happy birthday punk. Come get bacon.**

I couldn't help but laugh at all the messages. Sadly, my heart sunk at the messing person that I expected to get a message from. Jake.

I called my voice mail, probably Mom thinking her text didn't go through.

"One new message at 12:01 October 2nd 2010," the automation repeated.

"Hey kid. I'm a minute late, sorry. I think you're sleeping, but oh well. I called and talked to Alex, and he said he'd drop you off at five here at my place. Also talked to Terry, and he said it was okay if you stayed here tonight if you wanted to. But bring your own damn clothes because if I gotta sleep outside again, I'm taking all mine with me. I'll see you later, wear jeans. Oh-" Jake's voice paused, "Happy Birthday Laurel."

Defiantly going to be a good birthday.

"Open your eyes," Alex announced. I opened my eyes of course. Through the whole 'Get in the car, close your eyes and don't ask questions until I say okay' I had been wondering where I was being kidnapped to.

"Do you like it," he asked, snaking his arms around my waist. I couldn't help but laugh. Why wouldn't I like it.

"Where are we," I asked leaning back into him.

"Out behind my house, in my parents cabin."

A fire was blazing in the living room, and there was _fried fish_ sitting on the table with lit candles. Weird fancy glasses with what I was guessing Cola in it. None the less, it was nice. I smiled and turned around to kiss him, "Thanks, it's beautiful."

He took my hand and led me towards the kitchen, "I'll give you your real present later. And don't laugh at it."

I ignored the odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. The one that told me to fight or flight because surely Alex was going to ask me to sleep with him or something. But I suppressed it, because he _wasn't_ going to ask for it. I knew it.

The fish was good, and I couldn't deny the fact that I wish I had Billy's secret sauce.

I found out it wasn't Cola, but something even better in the weird glasses; Cola and Cherry Pepsi mix. It wasn't my first favorite, but second. Alex said that Jake actually told him how to make the fish, and what pop to get and such. It was pretty impressive that they worked together to get this pulled off.

"Come on," Alex offered me his hand when I finally finished, "go wait by the fire while I get your present." I took his hand and he escorted me towards the fire. I stole a blanket off the coach, wrapping it around me. Even though the fire was alive and licking the wood around it, I was freezing.

Alex came out moments later, holding a VERY large box. Okay, maybe not that big, but something along the lines of a computer box. Please tell me he didn't get me a computer. I starred at the wrapped thing for the longest time, trying to decide whether to open it or what. What the hell, it's my seventeenth, I can do whatever.

At first, once the wrapping paper was off, I just starred at the box. Trying to figure out what it was. "Is this some weird mini stake cooker or something?"

"No silly, it's a fish fryer," he kissed the back of my head. I looked more closely at the box, not really impressed. I flipped it over, reading the details to as why this was more special than a regular old pan. 'Make from a lighter metal for the perfect temperature to cook your fish to your liking. Comes with flaying knives and all fish materials you could need.'

I flashed my eyes towards the picture on the front, eyes bulging slightly. It was only slightly impressive.

Then it dawned on me that the point of the gift was to let me know that Alex _knew _me. It wasn't the fact that he wanted to me impressive, just get me something I would really use. Now I wouldn't have to clean the skillet to fry some fish.

I turned back to him and smiled, "Thanks."

And I just starred at him for a while, and tried to memorize that smile.

"Can I kiss you?"

He laughed shrugging, "I dunno. Can you?"

I pressed my lips to his, smiling. One of the best presents ever.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," Alex sighed kissing me quickly. I laughed, swatting at his arm playfully, "Yeah. Don't worry."

Before I could shut the door, I was being pulled by my waist backwards. "Thanks man," something that sounded like Embry shouted. And I was surprised to see Bella shut the passenger door, yelling "Yeah!". I didn't get to see much after that except Embry's butt, because he threw me over his shoulder and carrying me towards the house.

"She has arrived," Embry announced like a tard. I smacked his back, trying to get him to let me go. Then, he started to smack my butt. "One! Two! Three! Four," he started to count. I kicked my leg up and down, and we both fell in a mess the couch. "Shit Laurel! Right in my mojo," he hissed. I scrambled to my feet, trying to find somewhere to hide. Did I really hit him in the 'no no' spot? I honestly didn't mean to!

Jake grabbed me into a bear hug before I could even think of anymore on how to even apologize further to Embry. "Happy birthday baby girl," he whispered.

Shivers went down my back just from his hot breath down my neck. So I hugged him tighter because I was cold.

"Thanks Scabbers," I pinched his arm lightly.

It wasn't until we already ate the fish and were about to open the presents that I realized Quil wasn't with us.

"Where's the short one called Quil," I asked after laughing at one of Embry's jokes. Jake looked away, as did Embry. "He hangs out with Sam and them now."

"Oh God! Not him too!" I exclaimed. I mean, that's two of Jake's friends now, and next thing we know, Embry will be gone too. I tried not to dwell on that thought so much; but on the positive—like Jake will never leave.

Pushing all thoughts aside, I opened the present that Bella placed in front of me. I took in the pretty dark green wrapping briefly before tearing it off completely. Inside was a gag gift of misquote spray. Three bottles. I smiled, saying a small thanks before moving on to the next.

Billy got me a thick sweater, Terry got me a new DVD player Embry got me booty shorts. And Jake punched Embry, and Embry's nose bleed, and I laughed; and so on and so forth all the same old stuff. This was turning out to be a highly entertaining birthday for myself. It was only then when Jake's fist collided with Embry's shoulder for the fourth time, that Jake didn't have a gift for me.

I 'humphed' and looked back to my stuff. Oh well, I'm just thankful that he was here this year.

Once it started getting dark and everything started to calm down, Jake asked me to follow him to his garage. Yes! A gift, just like I thought. I happily followed him. But we didn't go inside. He asked me stand outside with my eyes closed and wait. So I sighed, doing what he asked.

Finally, he slid behind me, pulling my hands from my eyes. "Open your eye Laurel," he whispered.

There, right in front of me, was a dark green four-wheeler.

At first I didn't move. Jake's just yanking my chain. He has to been. His hands shoved at my back softly, urging me forward.

My hands touched the cold plastic softly. Wear and tear had gone through it, the seat brand new though. It was soft and white, and it had the greasy smell of the garage on it, and it drove me insane. Everything about it shouted 'Jake made me for you!' and I could help but smile only hoping to God that it was true.

I turned to him, speechless and pointing to myself.

A half Jake smile played his lips, and I couldn't fight my own smile. My fingers started to caress the metal slowly, taking it all in, while Jake started to explain himself.

"So I know how you were complaining a lot about Bella getting a truck, and you got my smelly shirt," he laughed, taking a step towards me, "and I thought, why the hell not make Sceeter her own four wheeler?

"After I put it all together, and took it out on a couple of test runs, I talked to Charlie."

I turned, only to find him a few feet behind me.

"And he gave the okay to be street legal. All you got to do it stop by the station so he can go over all requirements with you. Happy Birthday."

Street... legal? Like drive it on the roads and it be my mode of transportation now kind of street legal?

"What did Terry say," I asked. Everything crumbled then. Surely he wouldn't let me just drive around on that thing like that.

Jake hugged me, actually picking me off the ground and sitting me on the seat of my new toy.

"He said," Jake smiled teasing, "that if you break one nail, that I loose my manhood."

Oh God.

Without even thinking, I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed his cheek. Everything was a blur as I hugged him jumping up and down, dancing around the damn machine and himself, letting a yip of glee out every-once-in-a-while.

And all the while, he stood and watched me in the same spot.

Finally I hopped on the damn thing, trying to figure out how to get it to work. Somewhere along the line of numerous obscenities, Jake stepped up and and sat behind me.

His hands easily engulfed mine over the handlebars. "You see," he coughed, "it's a kick start. So it'll take a while for you to-to get a hang of it. It has gears, that makes it kind of like a stick shift."

Hands still on top mine, he stood. His entire body pressed against mine, bumping it slightly and awkwardly when he kicked it to life. My back felt like it was on fire, but I pushed the feeling aside because it didn't matter at the moment. Jake's giant feet pushed mine onto the plastic over the front wheels so that his had room.

"This," his right hand clutched mine into the little leaver and bar, "is the clutch. The other is the brake for the back wheels. Make sure you're in neutral first before you kick start it. Kick the shift all the way down, then slightly up once to get neutral. Down is first, then up normally once is second. So on and so forth is third and up."

I tilted my head to the side to see him, smiling at his face that was right next to mine to see the handle and feet. I pressed my lips to his cheek again. I was so damn giddy that I really didn't think about it yet again; I just did.

"Take me somewhere Scabbers," I said turning to stare ahead of us.

And we were off.

We rode around for a few minutes, him gently trying to speak to me as he changed gears and what he did when it happened. Obvious tips and rules when riding and how to check and see what's wrong if the wheeler doesn't start. All in all; call him when it acts up.

We stopped in a giant meadow on the other-side of the creek. I dared Jake to jump it with me on the back, and oddly he did. I squealed when I got splashed, and Jake just laughed hard in my ear. Finally we got to the bottom of the meadow, and the sun was just peeking over the horizon ready to go down.

At that moment, more than anything, I was happier than I have ever been.

With a sigh I let my head rest on Jake's shoulder. A smile played my lips, that formed into a smirk shortly after. I just wish Jake and I could be like this all the time. Just the two of us in complete peace with no Bella or Alex; just us like it used to be.

With us on this awesome four-wheeler that he got me for my birthday.

At the thought I turned again to kiss his cheek, because the excitement was just pouring out of me. Instead I saw nothing but Jake's big brown eyes. Without removing my lips, I glanced down to see what they were attached to, only to see that it was Jake's own lips.

My throat felt like it was going to close up and suffocate me, and my stomach felt like it was going to explode and all my vital organs would sing with glee. Eyes still locked, my breathing slightly escalated. His left hand came to rest on my hip. The moment his burning fingers touched the flesh that escaped my shirt, I gasped and broke the awkward exchange.

"So sorry," I breathed. Jake's eyes grew wide, hand jumping off of me quickly before he met my eyes again. "No Laurel! I'm sorry, I guess we both went to...each other's cheeks." We both blushed, smiling softly.

In all honesty, I didn't mean to kiss Jake, and I didn't feel bad about it because I knew it was an accident, but I couldn't help but think about it. I mean; I kissed my best friend, and I had a boyfriend while he had a girlfriend.

I'm sure that if Alex and Bella found out they'd be okay with it, because it was an accident and all.

But I didn't want to tell them. I didn't want to tell anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Halloween.

The time of year where as a child you would dress up as something scary—or just plain cute—and tell people that if they don't smell your feet, you'll pull down they're underwear.

As you get older, from child to teenager, the idea changes to pranks and trying to scare the crap out of your friends the best.

Here in Forks, you didn't do any of those things.

They held a town wide dance in the streets, doing games and things; just giving out candy. Pretty much like a street fair, tricked out in Halloween things.

I thought I'd take part in the small comings of the town, but, Jake had other plans.

"A camp-out, in the end of October?"

Jake rolled his eyes, pushing his food around on his plate.

We were eating dinner at my house, because Terry was working the night shift at the bar, and Alex was also conveniently working the night shift in the next town over; that was forty minutes away.

"It's not just that Laurel," he stated walking over to the sink, "we make a giant bon fire, eat some camp-fire food, tell scary stories, and reside in our tents for...alone time."

I spit out my Coke and Pepsi mix; 'alone time'?

"You're shittin' me right? You mean you guys bring chicks to get it on with in the tents?"

He looked away, red in the face. "Well we always said we could if we wanted to. No one has really had a girlfriend before to take. It has always been Embry, Paul, Quil, and me. Sometimes we'd bring some other reservation kids, but the most we've had was ten people a few years ago. And now... it'll only be you, me, Bella, Alex, and maybe Embry."

I looked at my finished plate, listening to his statement. Over the past month, Embry didn't hang out with us as much. We only just found out a week ago that he started to hang out with Sam, Quil, and Paul with Sam's other goons. Unlike Quil and Paul, Embry came from time to time again to see us. Mostly he'd be really tired, and didn't want to do much but eat and try to sleep; but he was still there.

"Alex can't make it," I said finally looking up trying to meet Jake's gaze. He looked to the side of my head—something he had been doing since my birthday—and smiled, "Yeah? That sucks. Looks like I'll get to beat Embry's ass eh?"

I laughed softly, letting the comment sink in. Without Alex, Embry would surely try something; which was true most of the time. "He has to help out with the Forks town thing, his mom is making him."

"So tomorrow," he said heading towards the front door with his keys in hand, "come by at dusk and we can head out to the beach from my place eh?"

I stomped as hard as I could on the stupid thing, succeeding thankfully, and snapped Molly into first gear.

Molly is the four-wheeler that Jake made for me. I don't really know why I call her Molly, but it might have something to do with the word 'Molly' written on the inside of the helmet that Jake got for me to use and ride with.

I flipped the switch that would turn on the headlights, because it was already getting dark; and I could barely see but twenty feet in front of me. I had gotten used to riding Molly after much practice with Jake almost daily. He was like the Secretary of State and I was the Driver's Ed student. I couldn't go to Chief Swan and get the necessities until Jake talked to him.

It was only a week ago I could start going places like an actual car, and I'm already loving it. Sadly I can only ride it in Forks and the La Push. It doesn't matter though, because I only really have used it for school, to go to Alex's, go to Jake's, and to the meadow where we went on my birthday.

Anyways—I'm bundled up in a sweater, a hat, mittens, a scarf, bootlegged jeans, and boots; with my tent, extra clothes, numerous blankets, and the other random things I'd need to survive the night.

In only a few moments I pulled up in front of Jake's house to see that he, Bella, Embry, and a few other reservation kids I'd never seen before in front of his house.

I killed Molly, and pulled off my helmet, smiling broadly. "We ready?"

Jake made his way over to his truck, Bella and the reservation kids following him and hopping in the back. Embry made his way over to me. I laughed eloping him in a hug. "Hey bud," I said when he yawned.

"I'm going to ride with you, that's okay right," he hopped on behind me. I motioned him to take the helmet, but he instead placed it over my head. "If Jake found out that you didn't wear a helmet and my pervy ass did; he'd kill me."

"It's okay, who are the other kids," I asked. I noticed two boys, one younger than us, and the other about our age. And a girl.

"The kid is Seth, he's the girl's brother. She's Leah. The older kid is Jared. They both live on the res'."

I watched the reservation kids pile into the flatbed. If they were going to get in the back, why couldn't Embry and I get into it too, and save me the hassle of driving the both of us? Just as I was about to voice my question, it seemed that he read my mind or something; because he was already answering it. "Bella and Jake got into a fight or something I guess. I have to admit it's my fault, and—well Bella isn't really happy with any of us at the moment."

We got to the beach in a few minutes, with Embry giving me directions with way and that; and rubbing my hips like there was no tomorrow. I'd elbow him every chance I got, but he'd complain about how it was the only way of him not falling off because I was a terrible driver. In which that statement is rubbish.

"Let's get our tent pitched and meet them at the pit before we go off and find firewood," Embry muttered when he got off the back after a hard elbow to the ribs. I was about to follow him before I re-digested his statement. 'Our tent'? Hell. No.

"I'm not sharing a tent with you Mr. Perv Machine," I poked his chest, turning to get my gear off the end of Molly. Embry didn't retaliate much, but smile and shake his head in disagreement.

"That's what you think," he muttered, as if I couldn't hear him.

Not exactly; but that's what _he_ thinks.

We walked a ways, trying to find a flat enough surface with less dips and hills to start and put up my tent.

Thankfully it was close to everyone else's but not close enough to where as I would hear unwanted things. Just the thought sent me into shivers and disgust, not to mention slight jealousy. Jealousy? Why would I be jealous? Jealous of what exactly? Jake and Bella getting it on?

Defiantly not. Just of Alex not being here...right?

I did most of the work, Embry only helping every once in a while.

Correction; Embry did most of the work and I helped every once in a while.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Jake and Bella. I don't know why, but seeing her ignore him gave me some fluttering feeling in my chest.

It wasn't until I inside the tent and putting things were I wanted them that Jake came over and inside.

And it wasn't until I was about to pull off my pull-over that he cleared his throat and about scared the shit out of me.

"Jake," I almost yelled, "what the hell. You got to knock or something! Don't just unzip someone's tent and—"

With his eyes covered with his hand he turned red, "I said your name at least twenty times before I came in, and it wasn't even zipped up Laurel." Immediately I felt bad, yelling at him when I was at fault. I grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his eyes. "Sorry. And it's okay, I got something on underneath this anyway. You're fine," I said finally meeting his eyes for the first time in almost a month.

Some relief flushed through me, and it seemed through him too.

I couldn't take the starring at each other much longer, so I turned and took off my pull-over anyways. I opted for a thicker sweater anyways. As I was riffling through my bag, I came across almost none. It seemed the only thing I really packed was blankets, blankets, and more blankets. "Did you need something Jake," I asked, turning back to him. He was standing awkwardly in the middle of my tent, looking everywhere but at me mainly. I didn't find his new behavior weird or anything, just not Jake. It didn't bother me either, and it kind of upset me because I wasn't bothered by it.

"Yeah, I just came to tell you that everyone else already left to look for firewood, and I was going to ask you what you wanted to eat."

"What do we have?"

"Hotdogs..."

"And...?"

"Hotdogs..."

I laughed, "I guess hotdogs it is then."

Jake laughed too, softly, and only for a moment. Another shiver went down my spine, because it was cold still. "Hey, do you have a sweater," I asked heading towards the way he came in. He got out before I did, so I followed him to his tent; that was in the woods on the edge of the beach.

I wasn't surprised to see that Bella's stuff was also inside, but Jake directed me which way and that as if to hide it without me knowing. Just as he tossed a sweater at my face, he started to hustle me out. "Jake," I sighed, "it's not like I don't know Bella's staying in here tonight. So you don't have to try and hide it you know."

None the less I pulled the sweater over my face. We walked in silence back to the pit, where Embry and the Jared kid were putting practically logs into it. I laughed, because Embry was shirtless and trying to show off his muscles when he caught me in his line of sight. But the moment he turned, my laughter died in my throat.

On Embry's right arm, at the beginning of his shoulder; was a tattoo. I mean, he was my age. And I just turned seventeen. It was circular and looked Celtic. "When did you get a tat," I asked eyeing Jake out of the corner of my eye. He rolled his eyes, taking off without a word.

"This? Just a couple weeks back," he mummbled turning around so I couldn't see it again. I glaced at Jared, so see the same tattoo on the same arm. A couple weeks back, he started hanging out with Sam and his 'gang'.

I walked lazily towards him, "So to hang out with Sam and his goonies, you need to get tattoos? What else you do? Get shitfaced and run around naked?"

Jared laughed harshly behind me; "You don't know jack shit—so shut your damn mouth."

I turned on him just as quickly. Who the hell did this kid think he is? I stalked towards him, head cocked and ready to go. "Yeah? I don't know jack shit? Obviously you're the one that gets shitfaced and runs around naked like an idoit."

"You fucking bitch," he yelling dropping the wood and walking swiftly towards me. I pulled the sleeves of Jake's sweater up more, smirking. "Let's go."

He lunged at me, and all the while I could hear Embry yelling at Jared to knock it off and stop. It was only the three of us at the moment, but I'm sure with the commotion they were making someone else would come by in seconds.

I got out of the way before his arm came around like a sludge hammer. It was like I was a damn mexican jumping bean, the way I was jumping which way and that away from him. With his back turned towards me, I jumped onto it and tackled him to the ground. We rolled around a bit like Jake and I would used to. This time it was more rough and violent.

"Jared, back down damn it! You're going to seriously hurt her," Embry was screaming at the guy underneath me. I drew my fist back and slammed it back down across his nose. I was happy to see blood seep out and onto his tan skin. He almost growled and flipped us over.

He sneered in my face, a look of rage taken over. His blood started to drip onto my own, down my throat. "Shut the fuck up Embry. If she wants to play with the big dogs, this pup's got to learn her place," Jared yelled in rage. I laughed, loud and hard in his face before I spit in it.

A yell of rage filled my ears before he brought his fist back.

It wasn't until now that I realized that Jared was almost the size of a man. And he could really do damage to me. Where was Jake when I needed him?

Jared was flung off of me, more yells and screams echoing through my ears. Seems like my prayers were answered. Off to my left was Jake and Jared, fists flying words flinging back and forth, and it looked like Jared was about to be pumbled. "Don't you dare lay your fifthly hands on her you damn bastard," Jake screamed in Jared's face. I had to watch in horror as my best friend litterally beat the shit out of this stranger.

Jake's face scared me more than Jared's. The anger in his eyes, just pure hatred.

Now that I looked at Jared, he had two black eyes, his lip busted in three places, and even his nose had several bumps in it. I finally decided that I needed to stop this. It was going to get bad; quick. Jared was already coughing up something that looked a lot like blood. "Jake! Stop, it was my fault," I started yelling. Jake just continued to punch Jared in the stomach over and over.

Bella finally came running up hands in looking horrified. "What the hell happened?"

Screw it.

I jumped on his back and started to beat on his shoulders. "Jake! Listen to me damn it!"

Instead of listening to me—like I just said—he threw me off of him with an elbow to my gut. It also knocked the wind out of me, leaving me breathless. I gasped for breath, ignoring the rest of the shouts around me. Tears were already streaming down my face against my will. Next thing I knew, Bella was in my face; lips moving and nothing reaching my ears. Against my will I sat up, pain shooting through my stomach to see Embry pulling Jake off of Jared. Once he was completely off of the beaten teen; Jared got up and gathered Leah and Seth; leaving the beach all together.

Jake was trying to break free of Embry's hold; but it seemed to be useless. He broke out within seconds, face scrunching up into a grimace within seconds and stalking towards Bella and me. I couldn't help but just lay back down.

"Laurel," he whispered, right next to me the next second. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Laurel, are you okay."

His hand grabbed mine, holding it in both of his own. I screamed.

"Hot! Jake your hand in burning me, let go," I yelled again.

He let go immediately, looking at his hands and then gripping his hair and face just like Bella did just moments before. She was whispereing something, looking back and forth between Jake and I. I rolled my head to the side to see Jake and Embry walking away, Embry talking into his ear as if it would help.

What the hell did I start?

Not one hotdog would stay down in my stomach. I threw up the first one, and the only one I had tried. After Jake and Embry got back, I had been able to get to my feet. We started cooking, no one really talking; about Jared and I, or Jake and I—or just plain anything.

Embry sat with me on one side of the pit, while Jake and Bella sat on the other.

Now wasn't the time to be thinking this, but I hated the way she looked at him. The look she was giving him was one of how she wanted to rip off his clothes and ravish him.

I don't know why; but I wanted to punch her in the face.

"So," Embry busted through my thoughts, "let's tell a story Jake." He looked up at us, still with a blank expression that he has had since Jared left with Leah and Seth. "Yeah," he said casually, "what should we tell?"

"How about," Embry smirked, "the Quileute Legend?"

At the words that were spoken right next to me, I shivered, and looked to the tattoo branded on Embry's arm. It was like instinct.

Jake laughed, getting up and helping Bella up in the process. They made their way over to us, sitting next to me. Well, Jake sat next to me, and Bella to his left. A slight shiver went through my spine, and against my will, I cringed. Everything was happening and I didn't want it to. So weird and yet so odd. None the less I shook my head clear of the thoughts, waiting for Jake to start his story.

"Well, this story has been passed down for many generations. The earliest I've heard it was when I was four. Embry's parents practically live by the crap," Jake laughed.

"It's not crap," Embry butted in, "Maybe I should tell it, the right way."

"There was a hero named Qwati, or Transformer. He was like a teacher. He told the people how they should be and taught them how to build houses and how to survive. Without the words Transformer, the Quileute tribe wouldn't have survived or prospered. The Transformer did not only influence the creation of people, he influenced the creation of animals as well.

"One day, he came upon Beaver sharpening his knife and asked him what he was sharpening the knife for. Beaver told him that he was planning on killing Transformer. In response, Transformer stuck the knife Beaver was sharpening into his tail and told Beaver that he will always have the knife stuck in his tail, could only slap the water with his tail, and had to dive whenever anyone came near.

"Later, Transformer came across Deer. Deer also admits that he is planning on killing Transformer. So, Transformer takes the shell Deer is sharpening and plunges it into the ear of Deer. He tells Deer that from now on, he will be afraid of people, run away from then, then stop and look back.

"Next Transformer came to the Qwayitasoxka river, but finds no people. He spits on his hand and rubs them together, removing the dead skin. As the dead skin falls into the water, people appear. He tells the people that the name of the tribe is Qwayitsox and that they should live there.

"Soon after, Transformer comes across the Hob people. These people walked on their hands, instead of their feet. Transformer goes up to them and tells them that they will now walk on their feet and will catch lots of smelt in the water.

"Transformer reaches the Quileute land. He doesn't see any people, but he sees two wolves. Transformer transforms the wolves into people. He tells the people that they shall be brave and strong and only have one wife, unless they are chief. A chief will be the only member of the tribe that is allowed to have four or eight wives.

"Going through the early ages of puberty, young men would venture out into the wilderness looking for the supernatural. Once found, he would return as a man.

"Later this was turned into something to scare everyone away. They say the Cullen's were hunters hunting on our ancestors' lands, which is La Push. Jake's great-great-grandfather, the chief, found them hunting deer. Some say that it was right here on this very beach that they made the treaty. But the Cullen's are forbidden from coming to La Push, and by our own choice, we refuse to go to Forks much."

"Are you saying that the Quileute tribes are descended from wolves," Bella blurted out laughing nervously. I rolled my eyes, I mean the story wasn't scary, but just plain weird.

I nudged Embry, pointing to Jake. "I think I agree with Jake; load of crap." The two of us laughed while Embry rolled his eyes.

He nudged me back. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Laurel. From what Billy has told me, your dad was Quileute, so that makes you a wee half-ling."

My dad was Quileute? I cocked an eyebrow at Jake, because even I myself didn't know this. Did Jake know this? His hand and fingers slithered through my hair, and did a quick sweep of his own spikey hair, "You got the black trade-mark hair girly."

I rolled my own eyes to him, and I almost regretted it, because his Jake smile was wide and toothy, and his brown eyes were shining, and his hand was tangled in my hair—and I wanted to just lean a bit closer towards him and run my hands all over his chest.

Suddenly I snapped myself out of it. What was I thinking? Jake was my best _friend_. I was with Alex, and I really liked him, and possibly love him...right?

I cleared my throat, standing up and letting Jake's hand fall from my hair. "I'm going to take a walk." Just as I was about to walk away, I saw Jake start to stand, so I sped up my pace. I couldn't have him come with me, when I was leaving to get _away_ from him and get my mind off of him.

Even though it was dark, and I couldn't see anything, I got the inkling feeling that something was following me. I pushed the thought in the back of my head, continuing to walk out into the shoreline. The ice cold water nipped on my toes, in which I jumped back; but into something warm right behind me.

I almost screamed, but stopped myself at Embry's smirk. "You ass," I said as I smacked him on the chest. We laughed for a bit before I started to settle down and sit just out of the reach of the water. Embry sat next to me, carelessly slinging an arm over my shoulders. I tried to shrug it off, but he wasn't having any of it.

"You're upset with Jake, right," he asked. I stole a glance at him, to see him starring straight out at the water.

"No...Maybe...Yes..."

"It's the kiss, right," he asked, finally turning to look at me.

Everything tingled all over; Jake's face met my mind's vision. Embry was right, I was upset about our accidental kiss; I couldn't get him off my mind.

"He told you eh?"

"Yeah, and I let the dog out of the bag, and now Bella's mad at both of you."

"What? It was an accident. We're just friends."

Embry laughed, squeezing my shoulder, "There's some things, that not even you could understand Laurel. And it's going to be hilarious when everyone starts to understand; including yourself."

"I don't know what other crap you're spouting out now, but I've got to talk to Bella and clear this up. It was my fault and the last thing I need is for Jake to resent me because his girlfriend is pissed off at him."

Embry didn't stand with me, but instead opted to stay and sit a while longer. Leaving me with a message to send Jake over to him, that they needed to talk.

I was huffing and puffing do to all the walking I did when I finally got to Jake's tent. I was mainly huffing and puffing because of my stomach where Jake elbowed me. It still hurt, but I bet it would hurt more tomorrow in the morning. Just as I was about to speak out, and let the two know I was there, I heard my name.

"Where did Laurel go?" It was Jake.

"To take a walk, like she said, relax Jake." Bella.

"And Embry?"

"To make sure she's okay."

"More like to creep on her!"

"Jake! Embry wouldn't do something like that. He only does those things to annoy you and you know it."

"Bella I know it's just—"

"No Jake, you don't know. It's starting to ride on my nerves. I like you, a lot, and you know that. And I know how you feel, but I can't do this much more. It's always about—"

"_Don't_ say it. Please don't."

"Jake... why didn't you tell me you kissed her?"

I could hear Jake sigh, mutter something, and reply. "I didn't. It was an accident."

"That's not what it sounded like from Embry."

"Embry doesn't know anything! He's just an ass okay?"

"You know, Edward likes me. A lot more than it seems you do."

"You know that's not true—"

"Yes it is! He takes me places, talks to me about myself, and doesn't dwell on some other—"

"You're breaking up with me, for Cullen?"

It was silent for a while, and I decided that if I needed to tell Bella what happened, it had to be now. I couldn't stand to set and hear them fight much longer.

"Yeah Jacob... I want to break up. I can't do this anymore."

"Please Bella, don't do this."

"I'm sorry Jake... I just... can't..."

The tent door started to unzip. Crap, I can't let her know I was eavesdropping! I quickly jumped out of the way, only to fall into the bushes and a rather large rock into my stomach where my soon to be bruise was forming. I bit back my groan as I watched Bella stalk away. Only after she was out of site did I roll over and finally moan in pain. The tent door opened, to a teary eyed Jake. The moment that he saw me, he was kneeling down next to me and helping me to my knees.

"Laurel, what are you doing," Jake sniffed out in between a hard breath or two. I touched my stomach lightly, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, it was an accident. I came to talk to... well Bella and Embry wanted you to talk to him; and... God, I'm sorry. We should have told her and Alex."

Jake's oversized hands rubbed palms into his eyes, then ran his fingers down his face. He shook his head, as if trying to erase the thought and everything else from his mind. After his hands pulled away, they rested on his knees, just crouching next to me. Eyes red and heaving breathing; just the sight was tearing me at the seems.

"J-jake," I whispered, "come here."

Hesitantly, he fell to his knees before wrapping his arms around me.

With his face in my neck, tears flowing down my throat and socking my shirt; and all the other shit going through my mind—I didn't want to be anywhere but here. With my best friend, as he bawled his eyes out.

And me right behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note::**

**I don't usually post these, but I'd like to make a special thanks to **

**Dessa Darling **

**jvestaj**

**Both of whom, added this story to their favs. :]**

* * *

I woke up with a stiff neck and a killer headache. Right next to me was Jake; and we were both still outside on the ground. I couldn't help but smile when I realized that I was in his _arms._

I mentally slapped myself. No! This is _Jake_ my best _friend_. I couldn't be all girly and gushy with a crush on him. Especially since I'm with Alex, and he just broke up with Bella. And not to mention that we're just _friends_.

I also noticed that Jake was burning up like mad crazy. More than yesterday; and it had me sweating in my sweater and jeans.

My eyes started to look around everywhere, trying to figure out what time it was or something. As I started to get up, his arms tightened around me again. He groaned in pain, a grimace lining his face. "L-laur-laurel," he stuttered out. Sweat was lining his forehead, and he defiantly looked sick. I started to shake him. "Come on Jake, get up. We need to get you home alright?"

Embry, maybe Embry could help. I pushed Jake's arms off of me and got up. There was a large piece of white paper on the tent door with writing. Great, just what I needed to find. A freaking note.

"_Jake, Laurel; Scabbers, Sceeter; I took Bella home and came back, you two were sleeping. I already headed home. I would have woke you two, but you just looked so damn comfortable. :)_

_Billy and Terry are at Charlie's for the day, and there's going to be some storms out this afternoon, so hopefully you two are up and at Jake's house or something._

_Talk to you two later."_

Thanks Embry, just the note we needed to read. Especially when Jake is possibly terribly sick.

I bounded on Jake, nudging him and trying to wake him up again. We needed to tear our stuff down and load it back up so we could leave before any serious storms started. Since Jake wasn't really responding, I decided to do everything myself.

First I took my stuff out of my tent, taking care to pack it nicely and quickly so I could move onto Jake's tent. Once I started on his, I had to think how I was going to get us home with his truck and Molly. This was going to be a challenge.

It took longer to put Jake's stuff all together and packed. By that time thankfully he started to come to. I didn't notice until I was throwing our stuff in the back of his flatbed. "Laurel, what's going on," he groaned out trying to stand up. I rushed over and tried to help him to the truck.

"I think you're seriously sick Jake. I'm taking you home and calling Billy to see what to do."

"Where's Bella," he asked immediately as soon as I got him into the passenger's seat of his rabbit. It killed me to hear him talk about her, no matter what I was telling myself; I still liked waking up this morning. "Embry took her home last night," I sighed trying to buckle him in. He groaned again, a humph sadistically escaped his nose.

"How can I get the four-wheeler in the back," I asked before I shut the door.

He rolled his head to me, his hand clutching at the material of the sweater on me before looking at me with his sad eyes, "Use and rope, and put it in neutral." Of course! Why didn't I think of that? I jumped into the back of the truck, searching Jake's bag for a rope.

After I pushed Molly over to the back of the truck, put her in neutral, and tied the rope between the two, I jumped in the driver seat and let it roar to life. Jake groaned to my left again, I instantly felt horrible.

The kid cried himself to sleep, in late October almost winter cold, not to mention near a beach. And in all honesty its my fault. If I hadn't went to kiss him on the cheek, we would have never kissed, and it was my request we didn't tell Alex or Bella. So if we would have told them then probably this would have never happened. It should have never happened to begin with anyway! Why me? Why Jake? Just why?

Through my mental ramblings, I had gotten us to Jake's house.

It was hard to try and drag the kid through the front door, the living room, and into his room. I'm not even a quarter of his size and he's ginormous. Well, maybe I was over exaggerating, but it was still hard. Not to mention my stomach was still killing me, so every time I turned or dragged; it hurt like a-son-of-a-gun.

We both flopped on his bed with a sigh. What work. "Sorry Laurel," he coughed, "I just don't feel good at all."

"It's okay," I mumbled, "It was my fault anyways."

I started to get up, to unpack the truck, get Jake some new clothes to change into and maybe myself, call Billy; and do a crap load of other stuff. But Jake's steaming hot hand pulled me back, right on the bed next to him. "Please don't leave," he groaned. A smile found it's way onto my face. "I'm not going anywhere Jake. Just gunna unpack and make a few phone calls okay?" A rumble of thunder rang out softly outside. It sounded like a storm was brewing, but no where near close to us.

He let go of me, in which I started outside to get everything out of the truck. It was pouring like no tomorrow. I made quick work to bring in the camping stuff with only two trips. I didn't want to leave Molly in the rain, so I started to push her out back and hopefully into the garage. Sadly it didn't go so smoothly, and took me longer than I expected. On account that my stomach hurt worse pushing this than dragging Jake.

Once I got back into the house, I wiped away a mixture of sweat and rain from my face. Jake was leaning against the passage way that lead into the hallway. He had already changed his shorts into a different pair that looked a lot like boxers. Or they were just short shorts; or I was just thinking to much about it and starring at his sweaty chest for some reason...

I'm starring at his sweaty chest. Crap.

"Jake get back in bed," I rasped out. "I'm going to call Billy here in a second. Let me change first."

I pulled a pair of my own shorts and tank top from my duffel bag; only to find them soaking...in rain water. Great. "Or not..." I mumbled reaching for the cordless that Billy _always_ left next to his lazyboy. Since Embry said Terry, Billy, and Charlie, I decided to call Terry's phone.

"Hello? Laurel?" Terry sounded worried.

"Hey Terry."

"Thank God. I was worried when you didn't call this morning." This morning? Wait... it's not morning now?

"What time is it?"

"Rounding on five girl. Where have you been?" Seriously? It couldn't have took more than an hour ago that Jake and I woke up.

"Just here in La Push. Put Billy on the phone."

Billy's cheery voice laughed in the receiver. "I told Terry that you were okay. He was just worried when Charlie called and said that Bella came home late last night."

I whimpered a bit, forgetting all about Bella for a second there. I'll have to still try and talk to her about Jake and I later.

"I'm fine...but Jake isn't. I think he's really sick Billy."

"What's wrong?"

"Well first off neither of us didn't wake up until an hour ago. And he's burning up, bad," I said quickly looking towards Jake. He was still in the passage way, seemingly sleeping standing up. "He's sweating and non-coherent. He keeps saying he doesn't feel good and doesn't want to do anything but sleep. Should I take him to the hospital?"

"No, it's not necessary. I'll come by tomorrow morning to see how he's doin'. But if it's not to much to ask, can you stay and watch him for the night? It's stormin' pretty bad here in Forks, and I have to go over to Harry Clearwater's place to check in on his kids, Leah and Seth. I think they've come down with somethin' too."

"Yeah...not a problem. We'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Billy."

I threw the phone down, putting my face in my hands. Boy was I in for quite a night.

Jake groaned from across the room again. "What's wrong Jake," I mumbled quickly getting up and advancing to him. He shook his head back and forth, his hair slightly waving with it. I touched a hand to his forehead; it was still hotter than the sun.

"Get back in bed Jake. I'll make you some soup or something, okay bud," I said trying to usher him back into his room. I practically had to wrestle the kid into the bed and make him sit still. It was hard counting his sweaty-ness, and he was way stronger than me, and my stomach was killing me.

"Laurel," he groaned again, "it's hot. Turn on the air conditioner or something."

Complying with his request, I turned the air conditioner in his room down to sixty, and knowing it was going to be freezing in here; I went to his dresser to steal some warm clothes. I took two pairs of sweat pants, a tank top, and a sweater. Jake was rolling on his bed in front of the air conditioner with a queer smile on his face.

After changing into the warm clothes, I grabbed the phone from the living room and went back to Jake's room. He was already sitting up and looking better. "Laurel, are you crazy," he almost shouted at me, "it's hot out and you have all those clothes on?"

Am I crazy? What the hell? I scooted across his room, trying to keep the sweat pants up and fumbling with the phone. "You're the crazy one. It's forty something degrees out, and I got your air conditioner on to make it sixty in here while the heater is running," I snapped at him, trying to ease myself onto the bed without hurting myself. I was going to call Alex, because it was looming in on six and I said I'd call him as soon as I got home. Now that I'm not going home, I might as well call him.

I laid back with a sigh, looking to my left at the lunatic with only a pair of boxers on trying to cool off. A chill crept down my spine, it was freezing in here. He smiled at me, eyes half lidded and laid down too.

Rolling my eyes, my fingers pressed Alex's number into the phone. Four rings later he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Alex, it's Laurel."

"Hey! Where in the world are you? It's storming like crazy, are you okay?"

"Jake's. Fine. He's sick though, so I'm going to stay here because Billy has to go help a friend out. Thought I'd call you."

"Oh... do you need me to come help?"

"Help?"

One glance at Jake told me no, Alex couldn't come 'help'. He was glaring at me, a not so nice sneer on his face and looking as if he would bite anyone's head off at any second.

"Yeah, if he's sick you might need help."

A twinge in my stomach, and a few blinks later I felt like _I _was going to be sick. The thought of Alex coming over sort of repulsed me. "No," I choked out, "It's fine. I got it under control. Oh... Jake don't throw up there!" I said out loud like I was talking to Jake himself. He cocked an eye brow at me and looked around like I was talking to someone else. My teeth sank into my bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Got to go," I breathed out breathless, "Jake's throwing up."

I pressed the end button and tossed the phone onto the pile of clothes off to the side of the bed; as a rightous laugh erupted from my throat.

"Since when as I throwing up," Jake smiled rolling next to me on the bed. My head rolled to the side to look at him, smiling, "Since I didn't want to talk to Alex while I'm hanging out with you."

Then there was the Jake smile. That smile will be the death of me one day. But since today's not that day, oh well. I flipped on my stomach, but then grunted because that wasn't a good choice. Forgotten completely about my stomach bruise. Jake's hand was already flipping me over, fingers running over the sweater. I sucked my teeth, trying not to make much noise—I didn't want him to know I was hurt when he was the one that was sick.

Letting out a giant sigh, I closed my eyes and counted to ten, something to let me get my mind off the pain. Next thing I knew, something was burning against my stomach—and it surprisingly felt extremely good. "Laurel, is this when I elbowed you," Jake asked loudly next to me. I peeked an eye open, to see him start to move his hand. There, as big as three softballs was a black bruise with blue and purple lining the edges. My breath caught in my throat as I looked back up to him. A look of horror lined his face, and he looked like he did when he was beating the crap out of Jared.

"Jake," I breathed, "listen to me. It's all my fault okay? I picked a fight with him, I jumped on top of you. It's fine."

He looked at me with his eye brows furrowed together with utter confusion on his face. "I did that to you Laurel, are you going blind? I. Did. That. Your best friend, did that to you."

In one quick moment, he turned away from me, letting out a groan of rage. I pushed myself up quickly to my knees and spun him around. He still looked utterly pissed. I grabbed his hands and pressed them against the bruise. "It's okay. I'm at fault. This makes it feel better," I stated smiling at the feel of heat on the skin. Jake sighed, "You're really cold."

He was still sweating, and in the crappy lighting his small room provided with the window, I couldn't help but see his muscles. "And you're really hot."

After the statement, I felt the heat start to flow through my body easily. And it became to hot to wear the damned sweater.

I pulled it off, and crawled to the head of the bed, where I sat myself up on his pillows. "Get some more sleep kid, I know you need it," I yawned scratching my arm. He crawled in right next to me, an arm easily sliding under my lower back, and his other hand palming my stomach. My arms were slung along the pillows, and he rested his head on my chest.

"Night Laurel," he yawned, squeezing my stomach slightly.

I pressed a hand into his hair, fingering it and sighing, "Night Jake."

Yeah; one hell of a freaking night.

In the morning, I woke to Jake in the same position, and me with only one pair of sweats on. And it was hot, almost too hot. Both of my hands were trapped under Jake's arm that was attached to the hand, that was attached to my stomach. I leaned down to press my lips to his forehead.

Quickly I snapped away, he was hotter than he was yesterday. I've got to call Billy, someone, or do something. Gently I pulled myself away from him, trying not to wake him up.

Before I could grab the phone, I heard the front door open. I peeked my head out of Jake's doorway to see Embry making his way towards me. "Hello sleeping beauty, is your prince awake," he chuckled pushing past me to get into the room.

"He's burning up, bad Embry. I think we got to take him to the hospital."

For a slight second he looked concerned, until he peeled his gaze away from Jake and back to me. "How about you get your stuff together and I'll take over from here, yeah?"

Nodding slowly I started for the front door. Embry grabbed my arm, holding me back. "What is it—" I stopped when I saw him nudging Jake awake. When Jake started to set up, rubbing his eyes, I looked back to Embry. "Laurel," he laughed, "as much as I love doing this, whatever you hear, don't come back. Jake's going to kill me most likely. Just leave alright?"

"Okay...?"

Whatever that means... Just as I was about to turn around again, Embry spun me around.

And his lips were moving over mine in a harsh kiss.

My eyes widened, trying to push him off of me, but to no avail did he comply. It was only when I started to beat on his chest did any sound come from Jake. "Embry? Laurel? What are you two... Fuck! Get your hands off of her you slimy pig," he started to holler. Embry broke the embrace thankfully, spinning me around again. "Don't come back, alright sweet cheeks," he whispered in my ear before slapping my ass and pushing me out the door.

Before I got over the shock, the door slammed in my face, and a rather familiar fist came through it. When it retreated, I could see Jake already picking up things and starting to throw them at Embry.

Screw this.

I ran outside and jumped on Molly, not even bothering to throw on my helmet.

None the less, Jake's yells and screams of anger rung in my ears as I left.

And him throwing and breaking things, over Embry most likely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note::**

**I'd like to thank**

**redbull93**

**'I love your story! You do a great job staying true to the original characters while also adding in your plotline and unique characters! Good job!'**

**I enjoyed the first review of the story! And for fav'ing it.**

**Also aclamon95 for adding an alert to it. :]**

* * *

I was back in school the next morning. My mind was always going back to Jake, and how worried I was about him being sick. That and if Embry was still alive.

I saw Alex at lunch, greeting him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. A quick sweep of the table told me that Bella wasn't there. And another quick sweep of the lunchroom told me that she was sitting with the Cullen's, right next to Edward, and sitting very...very...very, close to him.

Anger filled me, about how she wouldn't even try to work anything out with Jake and just jump to that creep like that. I pushed my feelings aside, and sat down next to Alex and started to eat my lunch. They must have noticed my dislike of Bella at the moment, because Crystal sneered right along with me. "No offense," she scowled, "I know she's your friend and all, but that's a bitch move. I mean, she was like dating your like best friend right? Then is all over Edward like all the time, and now like, she can't even sit with us?"

I stabbed a piece of radish in my salad; "Exactly what I'm thinking. Doesn't matter though, because she broke up with Jake Friday, for Edward. I don't know the details yet, but the kid cried himself to sleep that night and got sick. I took care of him all Saturday."

Then there was the Embry kiss on Sunday morning. I didn't tell Alex about that one either. Man I was being really unfair to this guy. I turned to him, to find that he was starring at me with the most happiest smile on his face. Smiling back I gave him a chaste kiss. His lips were cool and no where near as hot as Embry's or Jake's had been. No, I can't start comparing my boyfriend's kisses with other guy's kisses. Not to mention that one is my best friend, and the other is his best friend, and kind of my other best friend.

What in the hell is wrong with me?

Later after heading home and dropping my things off, I headed off to La Push to check in on Jake. When I knocked at the door, Embry answered, bruised eyes and blood on his chest with numerous cuts and more bruises. Did Jake really try and kill him?

"Oh God Embry! Are you okay," I exclaimed placing a hand on his shoulder.

He laughed, wincing slightly. "It's nothing."

"How's Jake," I got straight to the point.

He looked around outside, then back into the house as if he was making sure no one was listening. "He's still pretty sick. You can't see him. He's got Mono or something. We're waiting for the doctor to come by later to make sure," he smiled, "so we can't have you getting sick now can we? How about coming back later."

I didn't even get to tell him my response before he slammed the door in my face.

Just great...

Later I found myself at Alex's house, Coke and Pepsi mix in hand worrying my face off about Jake. When I left him the other day, he was feeling better yes, but he wasn't all up to standard. Alex kept telling me not to worry about it, that Embry was taking care of him and Billy would be there soon. All in all it was all true, but I still didn't want to go unknowing if he was worse than meets the eye.

"Laurel, really," Alex prodded me with his finger in the shoulder, "Jake's going to be fine. I promise alright? I bet he'll be better in a week, him and Bella will get back together; and everything will go back to normal."

Nodding my head, I rested it on his shoulder.

God, if only I knew how wrong Alex had been at the time...

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into a damned month.

Every time I called Jake's house, Billy answered and told me that he was too sick to talk on the phone, and every time I went over to at least see him, Billy would tell me that they couldn't risk letting me get sick.

I was slowly dying on the inside, missing Jake and Alex's empty words ringing in my ears. Everything wasn't alright and normal. Bella was still hanging out with creep-o-zoid, and I still wasn't having my daily filling of Jake. How could someone be sick for an entire month?

Not only was I dying on the inside, I was going insane.

Every-once-in-a-while I'd crack a joke that Jake would know, or something stupid that only he'd laugh at, and Alex would just look at me weird.

Being with Alex helped some, because when I started to be at home alone, I'd just cry and bawl my eyes out. The world felt like it was closing in on me, and I couldn't breath, see, or feel anymore.

I needed to see him, now.

I didn't bother to ride Molly over, or even ask Terry for a ride, I just walked. I didn't even regret my decision when it started to snow the first snow of winter.

By time I got to Jake's house, there was a thin coat of snow on the ground. My mind was reeling on what I was going to do or say if Billy said he was still sick. Just the thought sent me into a fit of rage.

I stomped up to the front door, ready to bang harshly on it, when movement caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. Someone was walking out of the woods. A man was. He was shirtless and barefoot. This defiantly was interesting. Giving my full attention to the unbeknownst stranger, I shivered at the thought of walking barefoot in the snow.

Once he was halfway in Jake's yard, was when I realized that it was Jake.

He was walking, in the snow, barefoot and bare chested.

If this wasn't 'not-sick' I don't know what is.

"Jake!" I full out started to run towards him. The second his name fled my lips, something felt different. At the sound of his name, he immediately snapped his head down and froze on the spot.

My body collided with his, enloping him in a hug. His skin was still on fire, and it burnt away the cold that was nipping at me. I put my hand to his forehead, which was hotter than the rest. "Jake," I said excitingly, "you're still burning up. And out here with no shoes on? You'll get worse. Come on. I'll make you some—"

"Leave."

My words died in my throat. I starred breathless at his eyes, but he wouldn't look at me. He looked at the ground and refused to spare me a glace. "What," I whispered. We haven't seen each other in a month, because he's been sick, and he tells me to leave?

"Go, away. Go home. No one wants you here," he muttered. Then he stepped to the side, walking past me towards the house. I quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him to face me again.

"What's wrong Jake?"

Finally he looked up, but past me and back into the woods. I turned my own head to see what he was looking at. There on the edge of the woods was nine Indians. One was a girl, the rest men... No, _boys_. Quil, Paul, and Embry were familiar to me. Jared, Leah, and her little brother Seth were sort of familiar. Seth looked like he went through several growth spurts though. The other remaining three didn't look familiar at all.

This...was this Sam's Gang of Goons?

'No one want's you here.' Jake's words echoed through my head.

I turned back on him. My eyes immediately looking for that mark on his shoulder.

Low and behold the tattoo was there.

God no...not Jake too...

Spinning on the spot, I started sprinting towards the group. Nothing was processing through my mind at the moment really, but I still knew what I was about to do was considerably bad.

And before I or anyone else knew it, my fist collided with the front person's face. He didn't look like anyone I knew, but I only hoped to God he was Sam.

He fell backwards, and I was laying in one punch after another.

I had gotten in a good seven before two pairs of arms started pulling me back and off. This wasn't right. No one should be pushed into a stupid group of people, and taken away from their friends. This wasn't right, and it would never be right. The guy in front of me had slowly gotten to his feet, wiping blood away from his lip.

"Laurel," Embry's voice was in my ear, "you have to leave."

I turned, slapping him across the face in the process.

Rounding back on who I thought Sam was, I started screaming.

"Who the hell do you think you are damn it! Turning people against their friends and making them into something they aren't, thinking you're hot shit?"

All the while he was smirking at me, mocking and laughing me.

It then hit me that they were the ones that didn't want me here. Jake didn't want me here either... Fine.

I turned back towards Jake's house, ready to go home.

Jake stood in the same spot, jaw set, nose flared; like he was ready to beat _me _up. Once I reached him after my long walk of shame, I didn't even bother to say anything to him. He finally looked me in the eye. His large brown orbs were now engulfed with a black ring, and his eyes were red and worn, bags that would put even someone with insomnia to shame.

Warmth went through my spine, and I got the 'I can't see, breath, or feel anything' feeling again. Tears actually filled my eyes, blurring the image of Jake in front of me. It felt like at that moment there wasn't air, snow, the earth under my feet, or even a reason to live without him. "Laurel," he choked out, voice thick with something, something that I've never heard before, "we can't be friends anymore."

It was like a slap across the face. I defiantly couldn't breath now. Not be friends? We've been friends since I was six. The both of us. Ten years. This couldn't be coming from his lips.

So I did the same.

This slap was louder than the one I issued to Embry. I felt the burn on my hand from it, and it stung to the point where a few more tears fell down my face. But I refused to scrunch it up and bawl. The same hand that slapped him came up again, and he didn't flinch. It cupped his hotter throbbing cheek. My thumb rubbed the cheek bone, then over the lips I can't stop thinking about for some reason. "I'm disappointed in you Jacob."

A few tears streaked down his cheek before I turned away and started my own journey home.

Finally, it had gotten to the point where I stopped going to school. I had finally cried myself into being ill. I was coughing, sneezing, crying, and throwing up every once in a while. Terry was the one that first offered keeping me home from school. I gladly accepted and lay on my bed all day.

This went on for the first week of December.

On Friday Alex came over, bringing me school work. He made me dinner and helped me down stairs to eat. Then helped me back upstairs and held the bucket while I started to throw up the dinner I just ate. I hadn't told him about what happened between me and Jake just a week ago.

I was so worked up I haven't talked to even Terry since it had happened. I haven't spoken anything since that farewell of a sentence.

"Babe, what's eating you up," Alex asked sitting next to me on my bed, "I know it's something more than being sick. You haven't been talking, and usually you want to talk about things."

Alex. So caring and trying to help, and all I could do was sit here, throw up, and cry. I placed a hand on his and squeezed it. More tears spilling from my eyes.

He squeezed back, clearing his throat, "Have you heard from Jake yet?"

I gripped his hand tighter, feeling the tightening of my chest; nodding.

"Did he tell you Bella and him were back together?"

Another piece of my heart just fell and shattered in my ribcage. That's why he didn't want to be friends anymore. Bella probably told him that if he wanted to get back together with her that we couldn't be friends. I sniffed, rolling on my side away from Alex. I didn't want him to see me cry over Jake anymore.

"Bella also told me," he sounded frustrated now, "that you and Jake kissed on your birthday."

I cringed away from him. It was only an accident, and I know I should have told him, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. And now look at what shit I have gotten myself into.

"I'm glad you two aren't friends anymore," he muttered letting go of my hand.

The straw that broke the camel's back.

"Leave," my voice rasped out. Sounding cracked and dry like I needed water. Which I probably did. "Get out, don't come back."

"What?"

"I don't like you anymore. You're a jerk and inconsiderate. Just leave. Consider us broken up."

My bedroom door slammed, the house door slammed, and then; silence.

The digital clock read eleven.

Life sucks.

My throat was raw, and I woke up screaming. Then flip over to retch in the bucket on my floor. That dream... Oh God...

Every night I've had that dream of what Jake said to me. How every syllable was emphasized to the point where he was talking down to me like I was a child; and I couldn't take it.

Then-tonight-it took the turn for the worse unlike any other time; he punched me in my stomach—sending me flying into Sam where he tackled me to the ground.

His face contorted into an animal. The nose turned into a long snout with a wet black nose. I watched fur grow over his face; teeth growing into sharper longer ones. He growled, no snarled in my face.

In the end, he had the head of a giant wolf—and his teeth were barred, ready to bite me. And the next thing I knew, he was tearing into my chest and trying to take my heart. That's when the screaming started. It felt so real, the blood looked real, and it felt warm; and I felt the snap of my ribs when he ripped those out too.

Finally when he got to my heart, he growled again betting into it and jerking my body back and forth.

This is when I woke up.

I think I'm going to be sick again.

Grabbing the bucket I started for that bathroom in a hurry. The bucket was pretty disgusting and full anyways. I emptied another round of my guts into the bucket before turning the hot water on in the shower and dumping it in. I made sure to rinse it out a few times.

At the sink I started to run cold water. Since the bathroom was right across the hall, the mirror was positioned to where as I could see my room through it. I starred at it a while, trying to find my digital clock in it. 2:34.

Looking back to the mirror, I almost didn't recognize myself. I was paler than normal, giant dark bags under my eyes, hair greased to high hell, and my eyes were red from all the crying. I also had red marks from me scratching at my own chest in my sleep.

After splashing my face with some water, I grabbed the hand towel, starting to dry it off. Looking back into the mirror—like girls normally do—I saw giant light blue eyes instead of my dark green ones, with an oval pupil and a black ring engulfing them.

So I screamed.

Slamming my eyes shut I blinked them back open. They were dark green again, thank the lord. I'm going delusional.

Then I saw a _person_ in my room across the hall.

So I screamed, again.

No. Hell to the freaking no! The only thing I found close to a weapon was the plunger.

By hell, I'll take what I can get.

I came running out of the bathroom like a maniac swinging the damned plunger like a sword, and hitting the figure that was prodding my bed with their hands. "Get! The! Hell! Out! Creep," I yelled each word with each swing. "Laurel! Stop it's me, Jake!"

What?

I turned to my nightstand and flipped the light on. And low and behold was Jake in nothing but shorts. "What do you want," I asked shocked. Why was he here? I don't have anything of his or anything, not that I know of. Did he want Molly back?

"To see if you were okay," he offered a smile. "Alex called yesterday saying you were doing pretty bad."

"How'd you get in here?" I didn't care what he had to say at the moment. A dream where his cult leader tried to eat me, and he was the one that pushed me into such cult leader; yeah, not in the mood for light talk.

He pointed to the window as if it supplied such an answer.

We're on the second floor.

I shook my head, letting a sarcastic laugh slip, "Yeah right. And I can run faster than a cheetah. Was the front door unlocked?"

"No Laurel, I really came in through the window," he sighed flopping on my bed.

Silence. How it was so deafening, I'll never know. But I did know that it was slightly awkward.

"I didn't mean it," Jake finally spoke starting to get up. I flopped down in my computer chair, starring at my picture of us at the beach. He was over to me in seconds, hovering over my shoulder starring at the same thing I was. "Not entirely anyway. I just—I can't tell you Laurel. There's something bigger at stake than you could ever know," he mumbled wrapping his arms around my shoulders and chest.

Resting my head on his arm, I sighed. "So it costs us our friendship? Jake...you're my best friend...there's no one else. No one could ever take that spot; I don't want anyone to take that spot." He grunted, letting go and stalking towards the center of the room with his head in his hands.

"I feel the same Laurel, but—God I'm not even supposed to be here!"

"What, did Sam tell you you can't be here?"

I'd be dead by now if looks could kill. "Not just him, everyone. It's too dangerous for you."

To dangerous for me? Suddenly I didn't feel so pissed off or anything. But curious to what as he was talking about. Maybe he wasn't lying when he said he didn't mean it. I got up and met him in the middle of my room.

"Am I going to catch what you have," I asked slightly even more curious.

He smiled a half Jake smile, and it became contagious until it was a full out Jake smile.

A laugh came out when he spoke; "If you did, my life would be perfect."

"Just tell me what's going on Jake, maybe I can help. And I'd be more cooperative."

He grunted, pacing the room again in anger. If whatever happened has something to do with me being in danger, and Jake being sick and odd to the point where he wanted to end our friendship, then I could help. "I can't tell you," he mumbled, "I just can't."

"Well who the hell can? What the hell do I have to do so you can see me everyday like we used to. What the bloody hell do I have to do in order to make everything normal like it used to be?"

"It's Sam. All Sam. And Sceeter, nothing's going to be normal again. We can't go back to the way we used to... it's just to hard. It's just," he growled, "you already know! You know and you're just not piecing it together!" His hands grasped my shoulders and started to shake me. "Just remember Laurel. On Halloween, at the beach. Just _think_."

Halloween, beach. Right... we set up tents, told stories, ate, Bella and Jake broke up, and I got into a fight with Jared.

"I remember a lot of things Jake, I just don't know what you're looking for," I sighed, trying to piece something together. "I'll do anything, just tell me."

He pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back and shoving his face in my neck. So much better than that stupid old dream.

Wolf head Sam. The Quileute Legend. Everything clicked into place.

"Jacob Black," I whispered pushing him off of me. Bending his knees slightly he crouched to see my face. My breath was quickly coming and going, fingers and whole body shaking.

There's no such thing though...and Jake? My best friend that I've known for our whole lives? How couldn't I know?

My eyes searched his slightly new ones. The only new thing was the giant black circle around his light brown iris'. How couldn't I make the connection sooner?

"Jacob Black, are you trying to tell me the Quiluete Legend is true?"

Smirking, he looked to the window, then back to me smiling wider. "I knew you could figure it out."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note::**

**This chapter, is extremely short. Sorry to disappoint anyone that was looking for a longer one. It'll be a while before I update again. Because I'm going to edit the previous chapters.**

**Thanks ImxJustxBeingxMe for her review, and alert. :]  
**

_**'i just wanted to say your story is really entertaining. Laurel is really fun. **_

_** Okay so seeing as before you said you wanted a contructive criticism then here it is: the plotline is a bit cliche-ish. Seeing as it's just character exlporation it doesn't really matter much.**_

_** Um it's better when instead of actually saying what's going on in her mind you show it by specific details(i.) instead of the general details(i.e. love)**_

_** oh and something else, it was kind of confusing in the previous chapters about scene changes because I wasn't sure sometimes. I would be thinking oh they're at the movies and then abruptly they were at school days later. **_

_** so that's basically it, keep writing. your story will be boss if you make those minor improvements. **_

_** p.s. i love jacob/oc stories. bella can suck it because her character isn't very complex and is more or a static character that's lacking in personality unlike laurel. =D'**_

**And xc1016 for fav'ing. :]**

* * *

"_Tomorrow we'll go to Sam's house so we can tell him that you know, and then I might get beat up a bit, but it'll be worth it."_ Jake had said before hugging me goodnight and jumping back out my window.

In the morning I thought it was another crazy dream, surprised when Jake showed up at my doorstep an hour after I had woken up in nothing but shorts in the winter weather. Terry was still sleeping, but I left him a note to let him know that I was going with Jake to La Push.

"So do you want to ride or drive," he asked before stepping off the porch. I was still a bit under the weather, so I said ride. He gave a pained look. "Really? I was hoping you'd want to drive. These are my last pair of shorts and—"

"Jake, what are you talking about?"

A quizzical look and smile passed his lips. "I meant do you want to go on Molly, or me?"

Him? As in...all wolfy and scary?

Instantly my body tensed, trying to stop myself from screwing my face up in a grimace. Apparently I failed miserably, because Jake's face fell, his own face making a small grimace. His hand reached up to touch my shoulder, and it jolted out of the way. "Laurel," he sighed, "I won't hurt you."

My mouth opened and closed, trying to find the words. Yes... I was terrified of the idea.

"You said everything would be different, that we can't be friends anymore. Is that because you might _want_ to hurt me," I asked, clutching the blanket to me tighter because I was freezing. Without responding he walked over to Molly, starting her up and rolling over to me. I got on none the less, in front of him like my birthday, and we were off.

Jake had it in sixth gear, going well over sixty miles per hour, and I was shaking horribly. At the speed he was flying, and with all the trees that were in our way, I thought we'd surely hit something. But no, Jake drove beautifully, and within minutes we were outside a little cottage. And Jake helped me off, walking towards it. Before opening it though, he turned to me with all seriousness. "The reason that we shouldn't be friends anymore, is because I might hurt you. You're right, I don't want to; but I might. Sam did the same to his fiancee. Don't stare, but you'll see what I mean."

Jake opened the door, and we were greeted with ten some faces. One was a woman, at the shove cooking, and she looked pleased to see us. Unlike the man behind her, the one that I tried to beat the shit out of. When the woman turned her full attention to us, I saw something that I didn't think I would see. Three large scars across the right side of her face. This must be Sam's fiancee, and that must be Sam; starring at me with death and the same for Jake.

"Jake," he growled threateningly, "what is she doing here?"

Jake looked down to me, with his hand on my back pushing me forward. "I-I know...about what you all...are I guess you could say," I tried to form and find words. Sam took a step forward, glaring at Jake in the process.

"And what is that?"

"...Wolves."

Embry was the first to yip and embrace me in a bear hug, twirling me around.

"Jake..." Jared was growling next. I looked between the three—Jake, Sam, and Jared—and saw the tension. "Jake didn't tell me," I cleared my throat, "I figured it out on my own. And technically Embry told me on Halloween. The old Quiluete Legend."

Embry made a nervous laugh, hiding behind me. "So," he said after a while, when no one was really talking, "are you and Jake...?"

"Are me and Jake what," I asked.

"To—"

Jake cut him off abruptly with a smack upside the head. "Taking a walk, yes," he growled. I looked between them both, and then to the rest of the men and two woman. They all were looking away, as if they didn't want to be mentioned.

"Laurel, go wait outside for a second, I'll meet you out there," Jake ushered me to the door, "and take this. It's warmer." He put a thick coat off the rack and handed it to me. "You don't mind Em," he asked. The woman at the shove shook her head in response, smiling.

I stepped only just outside the door, waiting in the warmth of the coat.

There was snow everywhere and it make me shiver to the bone. It looked beautiful, don't get me wrong, but I just didn't like the cold period. I was amazed to how much it had built up over the past week. Soft and crunching under my feet as I paced outside the door...

"All of you," Jake almost yelled, "don't say a damn word. I'll tell her in good time, got it?" His proclamation broke me from my thoughts.

With that, he was outside standing next to me.

"What was that all about," I asked, a tad bit—seriously drowning—curious. He glanced to me like I was crazy. He motioned me to start walking, so I did.

We walked a ways, out into the woods some more. Somewhere along the line, Jake lead me to the meadow. Not talking much, we fiddled with our hands.

Even though we were best friends, I still felt uncomfortable standing next to him. I mean he was a fictional creature that had real fangs, real claws, and could eat me if he wanted to. I'd do anything to take things back to the way they were. Even if it meant that I was still with Alex, and Jake was still with Bella, and he'd spend most of his time with her; I just didn't care.

"There's a lot you should know," Jake started out finally. I took another step forward, waiting for him to continue. Something cracked under my foot, and I yelped jumping back into Jake's open embrace that was just waiting for me to do this. "There's a pond that's frozen over Sceeter.."

Suddenly I could relax. It was like Jake's warmth was a blanket that glided over me and made everything okay. Sure in the back of my mind I was screaming 'Wolf, wolf!' But all in all I was honestly okay. I felt at home hugging Jake, and I felt like an idiot for it. Best friend or not; he could transform into a wolf. Wolf or not; he was still my best friend.

I pressed two hands to his chest, making distance. "What's there to know," I sighed.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, "we can't die by silver bullet, we don't change on full moon, if I were to bite you—you wouldn't turn into a werewolf. That's the basic stuff that should have been cleared up first."

I nodded, crossing almost everything off my list of 'Basic Book Werewolf Knowledge'. Everything but the 'eating people' that is. Before I opened my mouth to ask, it seemed that he already knew what I was going to ask. "And no we don't eat people."

"When you said that you might hurt me," I whispered, "and you said you wouldn't want to; but you might. What did you mean?"

Jake walked to the tree twenty feet from me. Trying not to face me while he answered, but I followed to hear his low whisper. "Did you see Emily's face? She was too close to Sam when he lost it. When we get angry, its like a trigger. We just blast like a bullet and phase into our wolves. Emily—bless her soul—she thought he was sick."

Anger is the trigger.

"Embry kissed me on purpose to piss you off didn't he," I asked, a small smile tugging at my lips.

My best friend started to shake, visibly, and groan as if in pain. Instantly my hand rose to hold his shoulder, as if to comfort him. The heat was just as worse as the time when he got sick.

What really got me, was the moment our skin touched, I just wanted to curl up into his arms and live there forever. Reminders of my birthday flitted through my mind, just the feeling of his arms around me, his hand on my hip; the short small chaste kiss that I was burning to relive. Everything.

And he was shoving me away, so hard that I flew backwards into the tree ten feet behind me and I slumped to the ground gasping for air. Without a second glance at me, he fell to the ground and started to roll around, growling and cursing furiously. I watched pained, because not only did I think something cracked or broke inside my own body—but just watching him try to calm down with the thought of Embry kissing me clearly pained him. _He's only feeling pissed off because you're like his sister_. My mind was whispering to me it seemed.

That's right. It felt like Jake jabbed his elbow into my stomach again. I physically shook my head. No, friends only. It's good that he cares about me and wants to keep me purified from Embry's dirty paws.

I grunted as I got back up, limping slightly over to him. When his eyes looked up to see me, I froze, not to let him see me limping.

"Embry had been working on me for weeks. Doing stupid things around my house. Saying things about Bella and Billy and myself. Things that really pissed me off. Then when he came over and kissed you, I guess it was the last straw." I looked at him oddly. "I just don't like the idea of perverted Embry getting his hands on you. Especially when you're with Alex. He's an okay guy."

Alex. I bit my lips, trying to breath slowly and be calm. It didn't matter anyways. He didn't like Jake and I's friendship. So forget him.

"Alex and I broke up last night."

Jake's head snapped up, our eyes meeting. "No." It was more of a statement of remorse, than a question.

I nodded, "Around eleven or something like that... I was upset over our fight, and he was comforting me. Next thing I know he snapped and told me that... he knew we kissed."

Jake's face grew redder if possible, eyes closing as he bit his bottom lip and stuffed his face in the snow. It started to melt rapidly around him; making him sink towards the bottom.

"Bella told him," I accused.

I took more steps to him limping, cringing as I bend forward to get next to him so he could hear my next whispered accusation. "He also said that you and Bella got back together."

Again his head snapped up, and I was close enough to relive my most prized experience that I thought about not minutes ago, but I pushed the thought aside. "Congrats," I smiled weakly.

"Thanks." And with his one whispered word, it was like we were in his truck all over again. Just before I was about to get out and he told me that he and Bella were going to the movie too.

But this time it was my heart the bebe struck.


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks. It has been three damn weeks since I have found out that Jake was partially wolf, and nothing is remotely the same as it used to be.

Jake calls every other day, and I see him at least once a week. Supposedly Sam made rules for me; as in—Laurel can't come to La Push anymore, Laurel has to be 'under house arrest'-as-in-she-can't-leave-her-house-unless-Embry-escorts-her-even-for-school, Laurel is limited to wolf knowledge, Laurel can't talk to Bella Swan, and Laurel can't tell anyone of what she knows.

All-in-all, a load of bull shit is what it is. If I could, I'd punch Sam Uley in his god-damned face. Then I might break my fist, which isn't what I wanted.

I didn't get to find out much in the past three weeks do to rule number three, which says I am limited to my wolf knowledge. In that case, I know what Jake told me out in the woods, and just bits and pieces of what Embry let slip when he was off guard. Which means I know that they can hear each other's thoughts when they were all wolfy. Pretty bad ass. But he also said it's a pain, because he can always see images of Kim or Emily naked, or like when Quil and Jared doesn't shut up about Claire and Kim.

And when I asked him who Claire and Kim was, he said 'the guys imprints'.

Another slip that just about through me onto Molly and break all the rules that Sam set.

Imprinting is what it's called. Like 'love-at-first-site' on steroids. Embry explained it like Sam did. A rapid learning process by which a newborn or very young animal establishes a behavior pattern of recognition and attraction to another animal of its own kind or to a substitute or an object identified as the parent. Which means 'love-at-first-site' on steroids. Embry told me that although he hasn't imprinted, that he can feel how the guys that have, had.

Jared followed Kim around like a lost puppy dog.

Sam did everything in his power to make Emily happy, even if it meant to get down on his hands and knees to lick her toes; which he has done once.

Quil, last but not least, would put on a dress and play princesses with Claire until her little heart burst just because she wanted him do. Claire was two, and Emily's niece. I about blew a casket, until he also told me that Quil feels like her big brother at the moment. Protective and loving, a best friend. That is up until Claire starts to get older, and when she's around the age to start liking boys, and Quil deems it's old enough, he'll pursue her finally.

Again, all-in-all; shit is whack.

After that conversation with Embry, about the imprinting and fighting information out of him; I asked him who Jake had imprinted on. And when he wouldn't tell me, he came back the next day with another rule from Sam.

'Laurel can't ask any pack member about Jake's imprinting.'

Yeah, shit even more whack.

~AOA~AOA~AOA~AOA~AOA

As everything plays over and over in my head, I can't help but sigh and wish my best friend was in my bed playing cards with me rather than Embry. It's not that I didn't like Embry, it's just he treats me like I was the flu; and he did it like he was in pain.

"Go fish," I grumbled. Go fish, what the hell am I, six? Apparently, because Embry insisted that we played.

Finally, after having enough, I threw my cards down and rolled over on the bed to just about bawl my eyes out. It was torcher, it was inhumane, it was everything but pleasant; to keep me away from Jake. I've had three weeks to think about that fine line between our friendship and me thinking it was something more on my end.

And I think I had finally came to the conclusion, that it felt like something more on my end.

Unfortunately, that kiss had done me in.

"Don't you hate sitting here, babysitting," I asked Embry as he started to clean the pile of cards off my bed. Seriously, he of all people, hated being stuck in a room when he could be outside. The howl of the wind, snow blowing in it, didn't want me to go outside at all. But it him, yeah it was inviting.

"Nawh! I don't have to patrol and smell stinky leeches all night long. I get to hang out—"

"Leeches?" I interrupted him, something I started doing a lot recently when he slipped up; _a lot._

It was like I had a momentarily brain fart and I had to think what a leech was... Oh yes! A bug that stuck to your skin and sucked your blood. Gross.

"Did I say leeches? I meant to say...peaches!"

_Of course_ I had to be stuck with Embry. The best God given idea ever.

"You said leeches. And now you're going to tell me what you meant now, or I'm going to do something that would potentially be bad," I just about growled.

Every time I tried to grow, he'd laugh at me, but now, of all times, he didn't laugh.

He starred at me, slightly curious, but with a challenging raised eyebrow.

I didn't really think it through, but I did what I thought would coax the answer I wanted out of him.

I jumped on him, and we wrestled to the floor for a second. Once I had gained the top position, I shrugged my shoulders to let the straps of my tank top fall slightly. Yeah, I was whoring it out a bit; but I just wanted to know. I wouldn't so much as kiss Embry, or let him see anything—but girls do what they can to get what they want. And it doesn't take much.

Just like that, his eyes rolled into the back of his head before closing finally with a sigh.

"Vampires."

Vampires, as in beings of the night that sucked on thy blood of woman and children to survive, vampires? Dracula?

That honestly got a better reaction out of me then when I found out that the guys were part wolf.

I was already shaking in fear and almost gasping for breath before Embry tried to calm me down.

"What do you mean calm down! There are fucking blood suckers out there killing innocent people! What on earth could you possibly—is that why I can't leave the house? Are they running around like brand new puppies or something?"

"This is why I wasn't supposed to tell you," Embry sighed when he pulled me to his chest, for a shoulder to spazz out on.

"What, Sam thought I'd go crazy and run away telling everyone that Vampires were real and wear garlic to protect myself?"

"Jake didn't want you know, because he knew that you'd be scared."

That's it, fuck it all to damned hell. I got up, more angry than scared now. If Jake wanted to protect my fears, then he should be the one here with me right now. The thing I fear most now, is him in danger. Evidently he didn't want to be around me though. Sam said he didn't care how much Jake was around me, I just couldn't go into La Push. Jake; well, it seems that he just doesn't want to see me all that much. I wouldn't be surprised if he imprinted on Bella or something...

With that thought, I froze in my room starring down at Embry.

That's probably why I wasn't allowed in La Push or talk to Bella, or ask any questions about imprinting... Jake would be more worried about Bella than me. That's why he sent his friend to take care of me. Everything's falling apart, all over again.

I started down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Terry hadn't been a bartender long, and he didn't drink much, but he's tries new things out every week. And that deemed this week, whiskey week.

I've never drank before in my life. I didn't see the point, because I knew I'd get a giant ass hangover in the morning and I wouldn't remember anything. Right now, that's what I wanted more than anything.

Of course Embry followed me down the stairs and into the tiny kitchen. Thankfully Terry wasn't home, but at work, so he wouldn't see me ripping open the cap and taking a hesitant swig.

"What the hell are you doing," he asked, efficiently taking the bottle out of my hand as the liquid flames soared down my throat. I wanted to cough and rasp, anything to ease it.

"Fuck it all to hell. I don't care anymore. I'm sick of hearing about things that shouldn't exist. I'm sick of being held up in my house and babysat like I was three. I'm sick of anything and everything," I started to yell, but with each word I started to tear and break all the more. It was like I was finally realizing that nothing was normal and I didn't like it at all. "I'm sick of not having a best friend. I'm sick of him spending all his time with that wench Bella."

I leaned into Embry to cry on his chest. "It's like he doesn't want anything to do with me Embry."

Whatever I said, seemed good enough for him to hand the bottle back with a sigh.

Without another word, I grabbed his hand and started to drag him back up the stairs into my room. With every step I felt all the more worse, and with every breath I felt like I was suffocating in nothing but misery. How did everything go to shit within the matter of months, when it was all so good at the beginning?

So I flopped on my bed, taking another long drink that took about a fifth of the bottle out.

"Embry," I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, "do you want some? I mean... it'd be kind of pointless for me to drown on my own right?"

He declined my offer, but reclined on the headboard of my bed, mumbling about something.

"What'd you say," I asked.

"I said," he groaned, "that you'll be the death of me, literally. With all the crap I tell you Sam will kill me. And now, well when Jake finds out, he's going to murder me."

"I don't give a shit what Jacob Ephraim Black thinks anymore damned it."

We sat in semi-silence for a while. Just to occasional cough from me, and a whimper of disapproval from Embry. But it was nice. I'd only got through half the bottle before I started to feel a slight bit confused, and tingly. It was like a sludge hammer to the chest when I felt tired. One second insomnia and the next tired.

"Embry," I mumbled falling to lay beside his reclined form. "I hate Jake."

"You don't Laurel. You love Jake, don't lie to yourself."

"No. I hate Jacob Ephraim Black. I really do."

He pulled the bottle from my hands, setting it on my dresser, then pulled me into his arms. Mmm. Were all the wolves this warm? It was slightly uncomfortable, but I felt like an ice sculpture that needed to be melted. I wrapped my own arms around him, so damn warm. "You don't hate him. You love Jake, more than a friend, and you know it," he muttered.

"Shut the hell up Embry, you don't know anything."

We didn't talk for a while again, because I hated to admit it but I did love Jake more than a friend. I had come across it, over the weeks, but it wouldn't happen. If we were meant to be together, he would have imprinted on me.

"Even if I did, which I don't, he imprinted on Bella. We weren't meant to be together," I stated turning to rest my chin on his chest. His eyes closed as he face grimaced in efforts to look away from me. Confirmation.

"Embry," I whined out a little, "do you like me?" Merely a question, one that _I_ wanted confirmation on. I don't know exactly what I was thinking, but the whiskey was pretty much thinking for me.

"Laurel I don't think—" he said face a look of panic, then it softened, his hand coming up to brush my hair over my head. "I did Laurel, but not anymore."

Not anymore? Is there something wrong with me? Is there a giant red cross on my forehead that says 'No Imprinting'? I quivered a bit, saddened at the news.

"The day that I almost drowned, I was considering it you know," I sighed, "chasing after you that is. I sort of liked you, but I didn't want to upset Jake."

He didn't reply, or didn't talk for that matter much more. He only stroked my hair, breathing evenly with me to the point where I almost fell asleep. His phone rang, jerking me from my sleep. I groaned, rolling over and trying to rub the essence of sleep from my eyes.

"Hey," he sighed sadly on the phone. Then he glanced at me, "No. Just about to... You are? Okay, I'll just head out then. See you tomorrow."

Just as quickly as it rung, he hung up and got out of my bed. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Where are you going babysitter?" A roll of the eyes had him smiling almost instantly.

"Change into your pajamas and go to bed. I'm switching shifts. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, alright Sceeter," he ruffled my hair.

As soon as my bedroom door shut, I dragged myself up and over to stand in front of my dresser. On top was a t-shirt, that I knew wasn't mine, but Jake's. It was the shirt 'I got while Bella got a truck'. I've kept it yeah, and it's been washed of it's blood and sweat. And somehow, through it's washes, it still smells like Jake. It's been months, but his smell still stays. I don't know how, but thank you Lord.

I never wore it before, but right now, I felt myself tearing up at the thought. Yeah, I deserved the right to wear it.

After ridding myself of my shorts and tank top, I trudged over to the window to shut it. Outside it was dark, only the moonlight bouncing off the snow made it so...not-dark. Who's switching with Embry? As the thought past my head, I left it where it landed. I didn't really care. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

So I wiggled into my blankets, trying to find the warmth I deserved so rightfully. Only a fraction of it came, and I already missed Embry.

_I woke to someone running hot hands up and down my thighs. And I had to bite back my scream when I opened my eyes to see Jake above me, lips diving to attack my neck. I closed my eyes again, slightly loving the feel of his warmth. This was right, right where I was supposed to be._

_My fingers wove into his hair. It was longer than normal. Just at his shoulders, right where I liked it. It was wild and slick with sweat, and I smiled. I redirected his face to mine._

_Our lips touched softly, sending an electric current down my spine. All the more reason to press my lips more firmly to his. It was then that just all but his weight was settled on me, and his body entrapped me like a cage. My legs wound around his hips and tied into his._

_Every nerve in my body was humming in excitement. _

_One of his hands was hot against my thigh, holding it tighter to his being; while the other was entangled in my own hair to push my lips closer to his._

_Something equally as hot slid across my lower lip._

_A small noise escaped my throat, I can't really explain what it was, but it evidently was pleasant to Jake, because he kissed me harder. Our tongues met and danced an ancient dance._

_Every cell in my body exploded, sending me into a frenzy of pleasure. It just felt so right and so good to be laying and kissing Jacob Black. Sadly I needed air, so I broke away panting, legs relaxing because of the tenseness. His lips started to attack the flesh of my neck, in which I had to bite back my sigh._

_His hand on my thigh rubbed soothingly, before gasping it and hiking the leg over his hip. His other pulling the collar of my shirt down so he could kiss my collar bone. My feet and legs started to rub his, because I was restless and sighing rhythmically now. His tongue flicked out once, twice, three times; before I let out another heavy sigh. "Mmmm, Jake," I murmured grasping his hair between my fingers._

_He growled, and I couldn't help but 'mmmmm' again. His teeth latched onto my skin, harshly; and I actually moaned. Everything just felt so... good._

"_Laurel, baby girl." _

_Jake's voice called out to me, but his teeth were latched onto my skin._

"_Laurel, wake up."_

_Wake up? You mean that this glorious experience isn't... wake..._

My eyes snapped open, for what only seemed the second time, and Jake's face was hovering over mine slightly. Of course I squeezed them shut again, trying to judge which Jake was the real one, and which one I wanted to _be_ the real one. Yeah, I wanted the shirtless one that was kissing the hell out of me to be the real one.

Of course the one that was sitting on the side of my bed with face of stone wasn't that Jake.

Forcing my eyes open, I felt my dream pant come on. I couldn't get enough air flowing through my lungs, and everything was on fire; and my legs were still rubbing restlessly against each other. To Hell with it. I flung the blanket off myself and scooted to the edge of the bed. Bathroom was much needed. Splash some water on my face, try to calm down. Anything but to stay in the same room as the guy that had me sighing and moaning in my sleep.

It was like I didn't even notice Jake there. That was until my wobbly restless legs buckled, and I grabbed onto his shoulders in front of me to hold myself up. His hands went to hold my sides for me. And somehow with him sitting down, his face was met with my stomach.

"Thanks," I mumbled, hesitantly letting his shoulders go so I could turn and use the bathroom.

I only got to turn, not even getting to take another step before his arms came around my waist and pulling me down onto his lap with a growl. My back to his chest. A growl that very much reminded me of my dream, sending a jolt down my spine and right into my stomach.

His nose was pressing against my neck, I could hear him sniffing. All the while his hands started to palm my thighs, my bare thighs mind you, rubbing up and down making a delicious friction.

"Jake," I sighed out almost in a whine, "what are you doing here?"

His nose ran up and down on my neck, from the shoulder to behind my ear. The hot breath was making me squirm. "You were calling my name in your sleep," he whispered.

Oh God in heaven, are you smiling upon me? True Jake isn't around much anymore, but when he is; he won't touch me. Even the slightest brush of my fingers against his skin sends him into freakout mode.

His fingers squeezed between my thighs near my knees that were clamped together.

I found the touch comforting oddly. I was so tense and on alert around him that my muscles ached when I finally relaxed. So that's what I did, I relaxed, slumping back against him with a sigh.

Immediately his fingers dug into my flesh, somehow pulling me tighter against him in the process. His lips dragging across the skin of my neck but not actually kissing it.

What startled me the most was when he moaned softly in my ear.

This had to be a dream, a continuation of my dream. Anything but real life.

"It's time to-to go back to bed," he choked out. All reasons for going to the bathroom were forgotten, and I willingly let him lift me up and place me back in my bed. After he started tucking me back in the blankets, I could see it was his plan to leave.

"Jacob," I almost yelled, "stay. Please."

Without delay he pulled the blankets back, and it was almost like he was eager. Well, it is _my_ dream after-all.

It was so natural the way his arm curved around me to hold my hip and with my head to lay on his chest comfortably. Everything was just so... perfect.

Jake smelled wonderful. Autumn leaves, moist soil, rain, ocean, puppy breath, and even a mix of cinnamon in there somewhere. All the smells pulled together surprisingly well, and just made me want to breath it in for the rest of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning I woke to an empty bed, no Jake, and a splitting headache.

At least it was an amazing dream.

The next couple of days were spent lazing around, with Embry, and watching movies. I didn't feel as bad about not going anywhere, because a freak storm blew in and it's even hard for Terry to get around to work and back now. But whatever.

It's another Friday night, and I'm on the couch eating my heart out in popcorn, Embry next to me, conked out from all the wolf activities he's been doing. Terry wasn't home, and it's rounding on eight. This time he wasn't at work, but at Charlie Swan's house. The father of the menace that stole my best friend from me. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly something vibrated underneath me, making me scream and fling my popcorn everywhere. Embry woke up half asleep, growling and letting himself visibly shake. "Die Little Miss Pony," he mumbled. I literally dug the phone out from under my butt, and quickly glanced at the caller ID. Sam.

"Speaker," Embry groaned rubbing his eyes.

So it became 'speakered'.

"Embry," Sam's voice rung out loudly like he was liable to start spouting commands. "The Cullen's have called a meeting. It's important apparently. We need you down at their place in five."

He scratched the back of his neck, giving me a weird look. "What about Laurel?"

"Normally I'd say bring her," he grunted as if annoyed, "but Jake doesn't want you to. He says that she'll be fine and that we'll be close enough if anything happens. So get over here, and fast."

Dial tone. I flipped the phone off, trying to make some heads or tails of the situation. "The Cullens? As in Edward Cullen that Bella insists to hang out with even though Jake doesn't like it, Cullens?"

A look of anger flashed through his face, and he quickly looked me over. One raised eyebrow later and I finally crossed my arms over my chest. He snarled, "Fuck it! You practically know everything anyway and I don't like the way he treats you damn it! You deserve to know. About the threats, about us, and about you and Jake!

"The Cullens are leaches! Suckers! Vampires!"

It actually makes sense. And it didn't come as a big shock, but I still held a small twinge of fear in the back of my chest. "Why do you have to go there then," I asked bringing a blanket around myself.

"They are actually okay people, and they help us out sometimes, it must be important if we go to their house. I'll be back as soon as I can Laurel," he sighed walking over to entrap me in a hug. "If I'm not, I'll call." And then he places his lips on my forehead, and although it was oddly comforting, it was also vaguely awkward due to my drunkenness a few odd some days ago.

And like that he was gone, out the door and howling to the moon and his brothers most likely.

What to do what to do what to do...

Popcorn and a movie, one of the only things to distract me and keep me sane. Well I'll need more popcorn. I glanced around at the mess I made.

Now what to watch what to watch what to watch...

Knocked Up. Yes, a comedy and perfect to get me laughing. Not to mention Seth Rogan was God of laughter.

Ten minutes into the movie, I wasn't in tears laughing my ass off like I thought I would. No, I was wishing that something more interesting was happening. I heard the front door open with several footsteps. Embry must have brought Quil with him or something. My popcorn dinged from the kitchen. "Hey, Em, can you get that for me," I called out not tearing my eyes from the TV.

No answer. Suddenly the sound of the TV fell to a murmur and all that I could hear was the rapid beating of my heart. "Em," I called again, I glanced over my shoulder to see the image of a man bounce off the kitchen window. Two other figures lurked behind him; all three heading towards the living room where I currently resided. All three of whom I've never seen before.

As quietly as possible, I quickly walked across the living room and into the bathroom. I was clad in my pajama shorts, Jake shirt, and no socks or anything. As soon as I shut the door and locked it, I turned towards the shower. Yeah, whoever constructed this house was dumb enough to put a window at the top of the wall across from the shower head. Which this could be used to my advantage.

Quickly I shimmed the window up, and was only my top half out the window when someone knocked on the door. No one ever told me to run when an unknown person entered my house, and I don't even know why I was doing it; but it seemed like the perfect excuse to leave. "Ms. Anderson? I'm deputy Jefferson, chief Swan sent me over," the voice called through the bathroom door. The outside air was biting at my skin because it was seriously dead winter and I was going to freeze my tits off, (pardon me), but I didn't really care at the moment. A deputy would knock on the front door rather than just walk in.

So I used what of my energy left and kicked my feet off the wall and pushed myself out the window and into the ice snow. Well technically it was soft and fluffy and a comfortable land, but it was still cold. Teeth chattering and all, I managed to get off the ground, and start a staggered walk towards the woods. Not even halfway across my yard and to Molly I heard a door slam in my house. Shit. The cold was starting to seriously hurt my skin, and I slightly panicked. Get on Molly, or run for it? Molly. I always, always, _always_, left a pair of boots next to the garage so I could slip them on to ride Molly, because she tore up my shoes easy.

Now, they were covered in snow and possibly frozen over.

Fuck it, it's not like my feet aren't frozen anyways right now.

I slipped them on to be surprised that they weren't frozen, but just cold and dry. The wind started to pick up and soft pieces of snow fell here and there. Another glance at he house told me that the light in my room was on, and someone was tearing it apart. Shit.

Helmet forgotten even, I kicked four times for Molly to roar to life; and alert my trespassers that I was outside and escaping. Shiiit.

Without much effort I was off and towards La Push. Hell if I'm breaking one rule, I'm breaking them all damn it. It was hard to see, especially since it was almost completely dark out now and not to mention I was easing on forty miles per hour and without a mask to block the snow. Squinting and all I was upping it to fifty. By now I was in La Push, and going through the woods towards Sam's. Yeah I was free, and I was being a slight bad-ass, and I was freezing; but all in all, I'm out.

The trees started to get thicker and I had to slow down in order not to hit a tree.

I knew the stupid pond was around here somewhere, and I knew that I should have gotten off the four-wheeler and walk the rest of the way to Sam's because I didn't know where the pond was; but I didn't of course. In the distance I saw the wooden cottage, and I honestly didn't want to walk there, so I continued to ride. Worse decision of my life.

Next thing I know my four-wheeler jerks to a stop at thirty miles per hour. And I was thrown over the front and smacking into the hard ground seconds later. Sadly though, the handle bars jabbed me in the ribs, and I think I broke something because I heard a crack. Another crack.

And that's when I realized that it was _ice_ cracking _under_ me. I tried to scramble and get up, but it was useless because I was groaning at my rib. It didn't hurt as much as when Jake elbowed me, but it hurt pretty damn bad. I was still trying to get on my legs and I was kneeling on one knee when I finally looked up to see the same man in my house smiling oddly down at me. A howl broke behind me, and I had to cringe when I forced myself to turn my head around to see it. A giant russet wolf bounding from the cottage towards me. And immediately I knew it was Jake.

It was all I needed to stand fully up and take one step towards him.

And I was falling down into something even more cold, and all the air fell from my lungs to be replaced by liquid ice that froze me from the inside out. Eyes straining wide and panicked, I thrashed my arms around above me. The wolf starring down at me howling and growling all the same. But through the water of the pond; above and dry.

Everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note::**

**So I totally came back to this to see where I left off, and I saw that I uploaded the wrong CH 12. -.-"**

**It's the same thing, except the REAL ending is here. Reread the ending yeah?**

**Trying to write the next chapter, because the story is creeping up on being over you know. So TRYING.

* * *

**

_I was on Jake's bed, and he was above me, dripping in sweat and shirtless. Glimpses of his thighs, so surely he was naked. But I didn't blush at it. I was still groggy and out of it apparently. He was ripping off my clothes. Like down the center and off my body ripping. His hand brushed against my shoulder. And the heat that he was emitting made me groan, because I was still cold, "Jake. I'm so c-cold. P-please ma-make it go a-away." And then he ripped off my bra and picked me up, entrapping me in his warmness._

_"Don't leave Laurel, God I love you baby girl."_

I fought to open my eyes, trying to see something. But immediately I didn't give a flippin' fuck. The heat that surrounded me was incredible. I moaned softly and cuddled more into it. The softness felt like sheets. Damn, no naked Jake warmer. Oh well, way better than being in the bottom of the pond dead and cold. Wait... pond... shit.

Now I had to open my eyes.

But when I opened them, everything was still dark and nothing was illuminated by anything.

Yeah, that scared the shit out of me. Where the hell was I? I tried to push my arms out so I could push myself up, but something tightened around my arms. Something was defiantly moving under me, and something that sounded like a groan was in my ear.

This scared the shit out of me _more_.

I started to wiggle more, trying to get out of the grasp of whatever I was in. Surely it was a person, yeah, but the question is what freak is holding me.

That's when a hand filed through my hair, cupping the back of my head and moving it.

"Laurel?"

A very Jake sounding voice. That would defiantly explain the heat and holding.

"Jake," I whispered back.

And just like that his iron grip around my torso released, and I was able to freely move around. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned loudly, I was freaking tired. When I felt all stretched out, I let my arms fall back uselessly to my sides. That's when I finally realized that something was off. I didn't feel like I was _wearing any clothes._ My hands started to feel around my chest, which was bare except for the sheet around it, and my bare hips told me the same.

"Why the bloody hell am I naked?"

Two hot things grabbed my sheet clad sides, pushing me away slightly. Of course my hands covered what I presumed were Jake's. And that's when I heard the gulp. Jake's non-mistakable gulp. The gulp that always told me he knew he was in deep shit.

"I was just about to leave Sam's to come get you," he stated sadly, "and I saw you on the God-forsaken-pond."

"And why were you coming to get me? I thought _you_ didn't want me there."

I had to squint my eyes to see his features flinch. It was hard to see much, but I could get that much out.

"Alice always told us that the Voltroli were coming after Bella. Then she wanted to call us and tell us that she saw the Voltroli coming after you. They were never after Bella. She always saw them coming to Forks and she couldn't see much after that. She can't see past us, because of we're wolves, so Embry was blocking her visions. The moment she didn't see Em there, she told me what she saw and... baby girl I just broke."

Alice? That must be the Cullen that can see the future.

"That's when I saw you on the pond. If you remember, you fell in. And Laurel, it's minus twenty degrees out here. You fell into the damned water. I'm surprised you don't have frost bite."

I shivered slightly at that. I remember the coldness, and how it pretty much forced me to fall asleep.

"My first instinct was to take you home, to my house. So I did, and then I didn't know what to do. I couldn't find Billy, but only a note that said he was with Terry at Charlie's. I called Sam and he told me to put you in warm water. The pipes were frozen. Then he told me to put you in front of the heater. The electric is out. And then he told me I had to get you dry. I was about to hang up but he started to yell at me... that I um... had to take off your wet clothes."

I blushed immensely. What Sam said was true, but it's still embarrassing.

"I swear I didn't look Laurel," he pleaded, rubbing his heavenly hands on my back, "I just ripped them off and threw the sheet on with my head turned. I was going to leave you alone on my bed, but you were begging me to warm you up. So I made sure the sheet was around you good before I jumped in too. I even wrapped the both of us in a blanket once I had you. Sam said if I didn't, that it wouldn't help much if your clothes were still wet."

A sigh escaped my lips, I leaned my forehead against his shoulder. If it wasn't for Jake, I'd be dead. God, what the hell was wrong with me trying to die every freaking month.

I put both my hands on his shoulders, pushing myself away, before I rearranged myself to a more comfortable position of straddling his thighs. The thought of what I was doing didn't register in my head much. But I was already running my hands over his shoulder blades and arms. His skin was so smooth and hot. I couldn't help myself really.

"Thanks Jacob," I whispered, "for saving my life. Again."

He chuckled rubbing my back softly in small strokes. "No problem Laurel, I'll always be there."

"I owe you," I murmured.

I pushed my lips against the flesh of his neck, planting slow soft kisses. The moment I did the act I immediately felt like the world was right. Of course my heart was thudding in my chest uncontrollably, but it was okay. It felt good. My hands were trying to trace every damn curve of every damn ab, and I didn't even know it.

His hands snatched mine away quickly, growling, and pulling them away from his body completely.

Oh yeah... he imprinted on _Isabella_.

Fuck it. Fuck her. Fuck everything about his stupid wolf shit.

I leaned my face up and did what I only dreamed of doing ever since my birthday.

His lips were hotter and more moist, and I almost moaned at the sensation of something like thick hot satin moving against my own lips eagerly. I parted my lips upon his over and over while he mimicked the action on me. His hands lead mine around his neck, in which I laced my fingers in his short sort of shaggy sweaty hair. I pulled his face closer to mine, kissing him even harder. His hands started to drag my sheet, and I didn't even mind.

Then he pulled me fully against his chest, and I gasped at the heat that was against my own. Skin on skin; and I loved it. Jake's tongue slipped into my mouth, tentatively meeting with mine and stroking it lovingly. I swallowed his moan effortlessly. But as it traveled down my throat it vibrated my stomach, making me shake with joy and pleasure. I had to tear away to breath, panting onto his face.

His hands were stroking my abdomen, sending more shivers and sighs of pleasure through and out my body.

"I love you Jacob Ephraim Black. I love you so Goddamned much that it hurts," I whispered, feeling the words bounce off his lips and back onto mine easily.

He actually laughed, _laughed,_ and started to kiss my jaw. I convulsed and moaned softly. "I love you too Laurel, so so so very much."

Everything inside of me seemed to expand and want to fly off into the sky.

"W-what? I thought you imprinted on B-bella," I stuttered out, pushing his face away from me to at least try to regain control and my voice.

His lips pressed against mine, softer and slower than before. Taking my breath away again. "No, I never imprinted on her," he whispered against my lips, "I imprinted on _you_."

Everything inside of me sore in joy? Yeah, right, I just went to freaking heaven.

I kissed him this time again, urgently and hard. He laughed against my lips, kissing me back almost effortlessly.

He imprinted on me! Me! Bella doesn't stand a chance! He will love me and only me.

Me and only me...

No this isn't right. He _wanted_ Bella before all this wolf imprinting stuff. And I'm the shocked best friend that just so happened to fall slightly for him over a damned kiss.

I pulled away, pulling slightly at my hair. The cold crisp air ate at my chest and arms. "No it wasn't supposed to happen like this," I muttered.

"Happen like what?"

"I want you to want me because you _want_ to. I don't want some stupid werewolf vodo make you love me!"

After the sentence left my mouth, Jake's hand cupped the nape of my neck, pulling me back to his waiting lips. Chests smooshed together, his lips danced over my neck whispering sweet nothings as he went. Until he reached my jaw. His hand cupped my cheek. "Laurel, baby girl, I've loved you way before all this wolf stuff went down. It's always been you."

"Since when," I whispered. Maybe it happened the day that he started to shake because Embry kissed me. That was technically wolf stuff too. So imprinting is still in session.

"Since you were eleven."

The only sound that filled my ears was my beating heart. Thump thump thump thump thump thump, every two seconds. My panting surely escalated to a point where I was gasping for air. Since I was eleven? What the bloody Hell fuck?

"W-what? You're kidding right? What happened to Bella? I thought you loved Bella? You were going to _'boink her in the tent'_ love her!"

His hands slid under my armpits, rubbing up and down on my sides. "No I didn't love her like that... I always loved you more than I liked her. I wanted to try and get over you, because you clearly weren't into me like I was you. Laurel, I valued our friendship way to much to throw it all away because I wanted to kiss you or hold your hand."

Oh God.

"Oh Jake..." I almost whined pressing my face into his neck.

"It's okay Laurel. I'm just glad that I imprinted on you. You return my feelings now."

I kissed his neck delicately. "No. I started to return your feelings on my birthday, after we kissed by accident."

"So this imprint means almost nothing then," he laughed, then sighed in relief. "Thank God. I felt bad at first for you being forced to love me pretty much, but I just started to not care after a while. Because it still meant you loved me. And...I love you baby girl, so much."

I smiled in response, pressing my lips against his; again. Slow and soft, fingers trailing through his hair over and over with tune with my lips. Jake was kissing me back just as smoothly, starting to make me realize the situation. The heat on my chest, the feel of his hot hands on my side and lower back—it was all very real, and very sensual.

And like a flip of the coin, or some crazed psycho with hardcore bi-polar, it turned into a hot heated urgent kiss.

I've never been kissed like this in my life.

The kind of kiss that makes my toes curl, my stomach feel light and full of butterflies, my legs want to rub together and relieve some kind of friction. _Anything_ to make the ache in me lessen.

Jake stopped moaning, but was now growling, biting my bottom lip and sucking it to draw moans out of _me_. One of his hands was holding my face close to his own, but the other was pushing my shoulder. So did he want me close to him, or away? What the Hell?

I broke away, feeling my lips throbbing with being swollen. "Is something wrong Jake," I whispered.

Just as I thought everything was perfect and fine, Jake's giant hot glove of a hand cupped my breast. Of course I gasped, knocking myself out of my kissy kissy dream daze, and surely I thought Jake was going to laugh at me. But he didn't.

He whimpered, like a dog.

I wiggled, trying to pull his hand off by the forearm with my own. His lips started to work on my neck, hand rubbing around. Growls, to whimpers, to other odd noises fell from his lips second after second.

"Jacob," I whispered urgently, still yet trying to pull his hand off me. No response.

"Jacob!" I yelled.

He snapped, head straight up, hand snatching back, and other hand pulling away from me also. Breaking all forms of contact completely.

"I-I'm so so-sorry Laurel! I did-didn't mean," he stuttered. I felt myself shaking. Oh goodness. To fast. Way to freaking fast. No no no no no! The heat that left me in a rush, made me feel empty, and all the more bare.

I needed to get dressed, to splash my face with water; almost do anything but sit here naked on top of Jake. God.

I rolled to the side and off the bed. Once my feet hit the floor the sheet slipped off of me, but I wasn't much worried about it, I mean the room was like pitch black.

And one step later my knees buckled and I was on the floor.

"Fuck." Yeah, just great.

"Laurel, are you okay," Jake called out from above me.

"Yeah, just peachy. You know how I love laying on your floor naked."

He whimpered again.

I sighed, flinging my arm around my head looking for the sheet. It felt oddly exposed and vulnerable without it. Trying to even my breathing, I stood on my wobbly legs. "It's not fine, but I'll get over it... just too fast Jake—sorry," muttered out blindly. "And can we get a light on in here? I can't see jank and I kinda wanna put some clothes on."

"The electrics out," he croaked, "and your clothes... they won't really cover much now. You can have some of mine."

"If I can't see, how am I supposed to change?"

He laughed, _again._ I had half the mind to throw him over the bed and out the window. "What the Hell is so funny," I asked, stepping forward and sitting on the bed. He abruptly stopped, the sound of the bed creaking telling me that he was getting up. A second later clothes were sitting in my lap. More scuffling, and the small flame of a fire was meeting something; making a bigger flame.

"I'll wait in the living room while you change. Then I'll fix us something to eat," he grumbled leaving the room without another word.

I sighed, very confused and even a bit flustered.

Yes, Laurel loves Jake. Yes, Laurel liked kissing Jake; _very _much.

No, Jake's hand on Laurel's boob; too much.

I started to change ever so slowly. Jake had given me a tee-shirt and a pair of his boxers.

Which were still new, tight in plastic wrappings.

Once done, I sighed, opening the door and making my way out into the kitchen where he was.

Even though it was dark, he sure moved around looking for things like he could see with the light on. He pulled away from the pantry with a bag of chips in hand.

"This is all we got that we don't have to cook," he mumbled, tossing the back behind his back at me.

Startled, I caught it. How'd he know I was in here.

"How did you know—"

"Laurel, I could smell you from a state away."

I padded my feet across the wooden floor, stopping just behind him and waiting until he'd turn around. "I'm not really hungry Jake," I murmured, "but I'm not mad at you either."

He turned his head over his shoulder, so I could see the worry on his face. "Really?"

I giggled softly, girly I know; but he was just so cute. "Yeah, really. I was just surprised, and… I do love you Jake. But that doesn't mean I'd _love_ to jump into things and try to be with you in every possible way yet. Just slow as a snail okay? I've never… loved anyone before."

He smiled a half hearted Jake smile, wrapping his arms around my waist before burying his face into my neck.

"I love you too Laurel."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note::**

**Hey, I don't know if it sent an update to you guys, but the chapter 12 that you probably read, was an unedited one. I put the right one up, go back in read. It ends differently kinda lol.

* * *

**

Waking up in the morning to a sleeping Jake holding you was nothing compared to waking up with just any boyfriend; not that I ever had. The heat that radiated off his body and entrapping me in just like a sauna. And I wanted to roll around and just sigh.

I was curled up under his chin, both hands folding under my own, and him breathing in my hair with his arms holding me on his tiny ass bed.

I defiantly heard Billy rolling around in the living room, talking to someone.

Shit!

Immediately I started to get up, struggling with Jake's hold to get out and into some clothes. I only managed to get one arm off and two legs onto the floor before he woke up, and I realized that I _had_ no other clothes. They got soaked in the water when I fell in the pond.

Eyes drifting downwards confirmed my assumptions; I was wearing Jake's shirt and boxers. Gross.

What if he wore these?

"Skeeter, what are you doin'," he mumbled, leaning on an elbow to hug me around the waist. All at once the terror and anxiety left me in a rush. It felt like everything would be fine. I let my head fall back onto his shoulder to turn and look at him. "Someone's here," I murmured, trying _not_ to melt in his eyes. He smirked, like he knew that I was battling not to lay back down and kiss him into oblivion.

His eyes never left mine when he pulled the collar of my shirt down to press a kiss to my bare shoulder. Tingles flowed down my spine and back up again to make me shiver. No, his lips weren't cold. They were flaming hot, and just the simple act itself was just…so loving? Was that it?

They didn't stop there, but only travel up higher until they were on my neck, on my jaw…on my own lips. A squeak or something slipped from my lips when his forced my own open. I was shaking, trying to breathe through my nose and not break our lips. Somehow my hands wound into his hair, and he was pulling me onto his lap. His slid under my shirt, to press against my lower back, nice and hot. I moaned a bit, because it was chilly yes, but it was _Jake_ touching me like this. It was so easy to have my lips glide over his.

"Jake is Laurel—" Embry's voice boomed through our bubble of heat and kisses.

Jake snarled, throwing me to the side of the bed and in front of me in a matter of seconds.

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, it was chaos in it's finest form. Thank you Embry.

"What the fuck dude," Jake yelled, "don't you fucking knock?"

My eyes widened, never hearing Jake take that kind of tone with anyone. I put a hand on his shaking form. Almost simultaneously he stopped shaking. A sheet was being clutched to my chest, for God only knows why, so I let go and started to stand up. "Embry," I turned pinching the bridge of my nose, "knock next time. We'll be out in a second okay?"

He laughed, leaning on the door frame to glance between the two of us. Finally they landed on my legs. I looked down to, seeing why his smile only grew bigger.

I lifted Jake's shirt to my stomach where his boxers were riding low on my hips to prove I was wearing something.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled more before shutting the door behind him while he left.

Jake was getting off the bed and making his way around to come and hug me.

"You'll show Embry your stomach, but you won't show me," he whispered with a puppy pout. I laughed, taking a step back and put my hands on my hips.

"You're different Jake," I teased, "I show you, and you'll try to feel me up."

"Embry would too," he grumbled turning to go to his dresser. His left shoulder was to me, so I could see the giant blotch of Celtic tattoo-age. Almost on cue I bit my lip as it rippled over his muscle. Since when did his tattoo look so amazing? Where the hell have I been?

I tip-toed over to him, putting a hand on it and letting my fingers trail over it. It felt like it was heating over my touch.

"You wanna see my stomach," I sighed waiting for him to turn. When he did I smiled lifting the shirt again half way up my pale flesh. "See? Nothing much to look at. Just a small, pale white—" His hands were cupping my sides and running up and down. "Jake," I whined, "I told you you'd feel me up."

He chuckled in my ear before running them up by back in onto my shoulders. I smiled softly, winding my own arms around his waist. He started to pull away first, so my arms started to slacken, but then his hands came and gripped my waist. My _really_ low waist. Pulling me up so our faces were level. Almost instantly my legs wound around his waist. "What the hell you doin'," I grumbled, holding onto his biceps for support. Very nice biceps.

"We're going into the living room remember," he smiled turning towards the door as if I _weren't_ on his chest like a spider monkey.

"Wait," I flung an arm out to catch the wall before we left.

"What?"

"Have you ever…wore these boxers," I asked, feeling quite embarrassed.

He looked at them in concentration, almost as if he were trying to take them off with his mind or something.

"I don't think so. If I had, I didn't very long. I mean they were washed if I did. But being all wolfy doesn't really fit into wearing boxers."

I knitted my brows, trying to process what he was saying.

"Why does it matter," he inquired.

"Because it'd be weird if I wore them after you. Like…Oh God I don't even want to think how weird that is."

Realization crossed his face before he started to laugh, "It's not that bad Laurel. It could be worse."

I guess my face was screaming 'How?'.

"Bella could have worn them before you."

"EWW! Please tell me she didn't, dear GOD please tell me," I started to moan like the world was coming to an end.

He laughed starting towards the door again, "No she didn't, but it's worse right? And to be honest, I don't even think I've worn those before. So none of my 'men' cooties would be all up in your girly ones, okay?"

"I'm a woman thank you very much," I huffed burying my face in his neck.

"Mmmm," he sniffed my hair, "There's not much to deny there."

I felt myself blush, hiding my face more in his neck. At least he doesn't wear them often if he had. Since it didn't fit into being wolfy and all—.

"Jake," I whispered before he entered the living room. "What did you mean being all wolfy doesn't fit into wearing boxers?"

"That it's easier to take off a pair of something rather than two?"

I glanced at Embry to see he was smirking, and Billy was almost as lost as I was.

"Are you trying to tell me you guys go commando?"

Embry's bark of laughter answered it all.

Not only was I in for one weird relationship, but for awkward situations evidently.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sam sent me over to see if Laurel ended up being okay," Embry smiled flopping down onto the couch across from Billy. I looked to Jake, who's face was directly in front of mine, and smiled.

"As you have seen," Jake grumbled, "She's fine. Now if you would so kindly leave."

He turned around and started walking us back to his room, like it was the most natural thing. I smacked him in the chest, "What on Earth are you doing? We just got up, we don't need to go back to bed and sleep."

His lips glided over my neck and up to my ear, where the prick actually nipped it. "We're not going to sleep."

Billy coughed, pointing to the door. "I may be old boy, but I can still hear just fine. Sam wants you three over there, so get your butts right on over there."

After sighing, Jake started towards the door. In nothing but his boxers, and me still attached to his waist.

"Jake, get some clothes on and let me down. I'm not going to Sam's in nothing but your shirt and boxers," I smacked him repeatedly.

After he finally set me down, I stormed into his room and locked the door while I rifled through his dresser. All of his clothes were too big, and not to mention low on shirts. I finally opened the top drawer, one I have never really gone through. Inside was pictures upon pictures. All of which were of us while we were little. A few on the top were of us now, but scattered across the top. There wasn't a lot, but enough to cover the bottom of the drawer completely.

There were a few articles of clothing, one of which was a small shirt with the green Power Ranger on it and the classic Power Ranger logo at the bottom. It was Jake's shirt when we were little. I remember because I bought it for him with my tooth fairy money for his birthday when I was ten. That was my last tooth. And his last birthday I was here for.

I picked it up and smiled, it was somewhat small but I think I can fit it.

I glanced towards the window and put my back to it while I slipped off Jakes shirt and slipped the Power Ranger's one on. It ended just below my belly button. There were a few more shirts, and a pair of shorts.

No way.

I picked them up and put them against my boxer shorts. They looked like they would fit, but only would end halfway down my thigh. There was no way on God's green Earth that Jake's shorts would fit me. Especially if they were from when he was a kid.

After another self conscious glance around the room I threw off the boxers and shivered at the coldness of the room. I pulled them up as far as I could, which wasn't very far. Correction, they got all the way up, but it wouldn't button in the front.

Damn tight clothing. I laid on the floor and sucked it in.

"Think thin, think thin," I whispered to no one but myself.

Once the button held it's clasp I smiled in triumph. Up and out the door, I could see Jake and Embry waiting in their jean cutoffs in the living room. I scurried across the hall and into the bathroom. On the door was a full body mirror.

Oh God. I looked horrible.

The shirt was straining against my chest, riding up my stomach, and the shorts made it look like my ass was huge. I almost wanted to go back and wear the boxers and oversize shirt.

I used a comb to try and work all the knots out of my hair, and a washrag to wet my face.

Crossing my arms over my chest I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door and recrossing my arms.

Embry and Jake were laughing about something in the living room, but suddenly stopped when I walked in. Billy no where in site.

"Where—were you in my top drawer," Jake asked shocked. I nodded, looking down at the shirt again. And my pale stomach evidently.

Embry was almost drooling. I pushed past them both and towards the door. Then had to stop, by no means did I want to remove my arms from my chest.

"Embry, close your trap and open the damn door," I huffed, rubbing my legs together to fight the cold.

"Why can't you open it," he whispered behind me. I almost literally snapped. "Just open the damn door!"

He opened it and started towards his car in the driveway. "Okay okay grouchy."

"Laurel, baby girl, you could have opened the door," Jake was ushering me out the door by my lower back.

I shivered and cuddled up to his warmth was we walked out to Embry's car. "Let's just say I'm like you guys today, going commando in more than one way."

Jake hurried ahead and opened the door to the back seat, letting me in first. I was careful to keep my arms crossed to sit down. Jake crowded in after me and Embry backed out of the drive. I shivered again. "Come here," Jake patted his thigh. I gladly straddled his thighs and uncrossed my arms to wined them around his waist.

"Oh God Laurel," he groaned, "you're ch-freezing." He pushed me away slightly and stared at exactly what I was hiding this whole time.

I felt myself blush, heating up some against the cold. But it only made me feel colder, just a reminded of what I wasn't; warm.

"Jake," I mumbled, "stop starring. You ripped up my bra, so it's your fault."

Instead of answering, he looked up before pressing his lips to mine and crushing me to his body. I relaxed into the warmth, kissing him back. I had to smile a bit, at the control I had over him without even wanting to. One hand was holding me to himself, while the other started to rub my knee cap. I kissed him harder, loving that I could do it now.

An annoying tap sounded to my left. Jake tore his lips away from me and growled towards Embry.

"Hey man, I knocked," he defended smiling threw the rear view mirror. "Besides, I don't really care to see you two go at it, in my car, while I'm driving mind you."

"Why are you such a cock block today man," Jake groaned flopping his head behind him.

Cock block? Really? I smacked him as hard as I could muster over and over. "You weren't going to get any anyways! You pig! Did you not listen to one damn thing I said last night Jacob Ephraim Black?" I rolled off his lap and to the seat next to him.

We were already winding down Emily and Sam's long driveway, but for some reason; the car was going off the dirt path.

"Embry, if your eyes aren't on that road in the next millisecond I will kill you slowly," Jake snarled pulling an arm to rest against my chest.

I blushed, pushing away the weird feeling that started when he did so. I replaced his arm with mine and pushed his away. "Thanks Jake," I muttered.

At Sam and Emily's we got out of the car and headed into the house. Jake, me, and then Embry.

"You know Laurel," Embry whispered, "Emily is a B too, just ask her to hook you up for the day."

B? B what? Instantly my mind flashed to my boobs. I glared at him. Eyes quickly scanning the pack, I saw Sam and Emily standing by the stove.

"Really Embry," I said quite loudly, "Did you just comment on how much you stare at Emily and I's boobs by comparing their sizes?"

Sam and Jake's eyes flashed furry while stalking towards him. I laughed and jumped out of the way before two fists flew into him at random places. His cry of agony being the only thing that told me it hurt.

I made my way over to Emily, shivering all the more. "Hey, can I—"

"Say no more,"she smiled taking me by the arm and leading me through her house. In a bedroom, that I assumed was hers, she handed me a bra and a pair of sweatpants. I gladly took them stepping into the bathroom across the hall to change.

The bra was a bit tight and itchy, but I shook my head, I wasn't going to complain. I was grateful for a bra.

Jake jumped off a lazy boy when I walked in the room. I waved my hand, motioning him to sit down. Easily scanning the room, it was easy to tell that there were no seats open really. Out of the dozen or so people, there were still people sitting in laps and on the floor.

I saw Sam, making my way over and hand extended, we shook hands. "I'm sorry for the way I acted when we first...err...met I suppose." Turning I tried to find Jard, which wasn't too hard, because I could recognize that face any day.

I did the same with him too. "I'm sorry for jumping your shit the first day we met too, it was rude of me. I didn't know much I guess."

After I apologized to both I walked over to Jake, flopping myself into his lap anyways.

"Thank you," he murmured pressing his lips to my neck, hands playing with my skin that was showing because of the shirt.

"I'll be damned," Embry snorted. I gave him a questioning gaze, his black eye already starting to look like it was almost never there even though it got it five minutes ago. "Laurel has already laid a good punch and or beat the shit out of a third of the pack!"

Embry, Jared...and Sam; I'll be damned to.

Sam chuckled eyes looking over to mine, and of course I blushed. I was an irrational hot head.

"Anyway," the girl with Jared the day I met him, Leah I think. "We need to talk about the new leeches that are here, they're after her."

Sam nodded curtly before turning his gaze on the overly sized guys around the room.

"That's right. Alice was wrong. She thought they were after Bella, because she knows about their secret. But they're really after you Laurel."

Vampires are after me? "Why," I asked, "I didn't even know about vampires until like four days ago or something."

Jake hugged me tighter, pressing his lips to my head and then my neck. My hands gaped his wrists, just to hold something warm. I watched Sam's gaze, it was almost like he knew something. It was a gaze that was unbelieving at the same time.

"Bella's says he has heard their thoughts, he says he knows why they want Laurel."

Jake's grip on me tightened. I felt myself somewhat shaking. Scared.

"On their court, they have one that can see the future like Alice," Sam continued. "But he can see past us, he can see our futures too."

"Why do they even want to see our futures," someone grumbled from the far corner.

Sam took a step into the middle of the room, towards Jake and I. "They didn't want to, but he saw their downfall. In the far future there will be one of us. Vampire venom will have no effect on him, ten times stronger and faster immune to their mental and physical abilities."

"What's that have to do with Laurel," Jake growled from behind me.

"She's going to bare that child," Sam whispered. Jake's hands seemed to slid right off me, I could hear his breath hitch, his heart pick up frantically. "Both of you are to bare that child."

"Wait," Jared sounded rather annoyed, "what's that have to do with anything. We're no different from the Elders. So why will their kid be any different."

"Laurel's dad was Emanual Uley."

What? I glanced in confusion at the other faces. Their eyes were wide and shocked. That isn't possible though, because my last name is Anderson, not Uley.

"Her last name is Anderson Sam," Jake sighed behind me. I nodded looking at him for answers.

"It was changed after the accident," Sam replied softly, "It is your Mother's maiden name isn't it?"

It was wasn't it? I nodded slowly. "So? What's that mean?"

"My dad had a brother named Emanuel Uley," Sam laughed, eyes twinkling. Mine widened. His dad, brother... my dad was his dad's brother? Does that mean I'm cousins with him?

"Wait, hold a finger licking minute," I stood up and strode over to him. "What about my Uncle Terry, he is my dad's brother."

"Our grandfather died in an accident, so our grandmother got remarried and had Terry when your dad and mine were about seven or eight. He ended up leaving her eventually. So it was our dad's and him with their mother," Sam recollected.

"That doesn't explain why I don't know about having another Uncle, or why I have a different last name or anything," I explained, not believing a word he said.

Everyone was watching it like a ping pong math, me ask a question and him answer.

"My father died protecting the land from vampires," he said solemnly. "Not but hours after they killed him, they killed your father too."

My heart felt like it stopped beating. Vampires killed my dad? That didn't make any sense, nothing made sense. I laced my fingers through my hair, trying not to pull it out and stay calm.

"How, tell me, everything," I whispered.

"They saw it after you were born. Our father's were twins. They killed mine thinking it was yours, then made your dad swerve off the road and into a tree, because they assumed you were in the car with him. Their stupid mind controlling shit," Sam growled, visibly shaking. "Billy told your mother to change your names and leave, move far away.

"After you moved, it was like the future changed, like you and Jake would never meet and have the baby. So they didn't find you a threat any longer. That or thought you were dead or something. When your mom made the decision to move back, the same visions came back to them. They knew they failed.

"They've been planning since the moment your mom set you on that plane about what they were going to do. Edward didn't find any of this out until they got here. Then once Embry or Jake left you, Alice could see them going after you."

I could feel the wetness brushing my cheeks. I wanted to bawl my eyes out, but I forced myself not to. I don't remember much of my dad, but I still miss him.

"It doesn't explain anything still," Jared whispered.

Sam laughed, almost like a murder before ripping out someone's throat. "Don't you see," he almost yelled, "there are leeches surrounding us left and right. They know when it's going to happen, and they want to get to her before it does. They want to make sure that child will never be born."

"They know when _what's_ going to happen," Jake sneered, gently pulling my body to his.

"They know when she's going to snap," Sam said, all serious. "You've seen how tempered she is, all the signs are there Jacob. We just need to push her before they attack again. We need to _make_ it happen rather than wait."

"You sound like she's going to—" Embry cut himself off, looking at me in almost awe.

"What," I sniffed, looking out from Jake's chest at them. "Make it sound like I'm going to what?"

"You're going to change into a fucking furry like us," Leah smiled from the corner of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

"This is stupid, utterly stupid," I growled, standing in the freezing snow outside Sam's house. I'm not going to erupt into a giant wolf in thirst for the death of vampires.

"I don't think it's going to work either," Seth sighed from the tree above me. "If you were going to change, you would have already damn done it by now."

Sam strolled out from the front of the house, eight people following him. I could tell immediately whom they were, because I watched them _not_ eat lunch almost every day they were at school. Two were unclear, but I was guessing they were the same as the rest. The smell of rancid cat piss was hard to miss.

"Shut the hell up Seth," Sam countered, "I didn't change until I was seventeen, she'll probably be no different."

"She's shaking," Embry yelled in success from a few feet away. I stomped over to him, punching him in the arm as hard as I could muster. "I'm freezing my tits off, I wonder why I'm shaking!"

Wordlessly Jake was at my side, arms wrapping around me. I watched Bella's eyes take in the action, a glare in place. Almost on cue, Edward pulled her into his own embrace.

"We understand that you're Sam's cousin," one of the people I've never seen before asked. My eyes darted to his, he was terribly handsome.

"That's what some believe," I grumbled, still shivering. I rolled my eyes again, there was no point to this yet again. Jake's warm bed and blankets were calling out to me. I wanted to curl up into his arms and go to bed already. It's been a long and terrible day, it was edging on dark.

"Laurel," Embry said, "Jake isn't a man. I am. Fuck me."

Jake growled, almost unwrapping his arms from me and starting towards Embry. I grasped his arms and pulled him back, laughing a bit. The jab was meant to piss me off, but only seemed to piss Jake off. "He doesn't mean it," I murmured, pressing my lips to his for a second. I gazed into his eyes afterward, smiling softly.

"Jake," Bella's voice called out a few seconds later, "Come here."

His brows furrowed before placing a kiss on my forehead before walking over to her. She whispered in his ear, looking at me as if saying 'See this? I'm whispering in his ear about how I'm going to steal him from you and he should come with me to have sex.'

Edward laughed, smiling and turning towards Bella and whispered something to her and Jake both. I stood shivering again, wishing for warmth. Jake should hurry the hell up. Bella's face turned bright red and looked to Jake again. "A last resort I guess, Embry's idea," she whispered before patting his chest and sending him away. I didn't like her touching him, at all. She broke up with him for Edward, she didn't get to touch him. Only me.

"So lets see what this she-bitch gots," the blond sneered pushing her way through the group. Did she just call _me_ a she-bitch. I flipped her the bird and shivered more. She laughed, striding over to me at an impossible human speed. "How about I break that little finger," she laughed.

"How about I break your little ugly ass face," I growled at her.

"Oh, bring it," she laughed again, pushing Jake away from me to shove me a bit. I stumbled before whipping around to shove her right back. I think we were both a little surprised when she actually stumbled too. From what I had been told, people couldn't do much to the wolves or vampires to hurt.

Embry hooted something about a cat fight, and I made a mental note to kick his ass later, try at least.

The blond swiped at my face, my hand already rearing back into a fist and swung at her face. I missed because she dodged quickly. That pisses me off. This was a completely unfair fight. She was a supernaturally fast vampire, and I was a normal mundane human. She swiped at me more, her claw like hands extended.

I manged to smack one away at least, also nicking her chick in a blow towards the face.

She growled, coming after me; I guess she didn't like that at all.

Before I knew it, Jake jumped in the way, elbowing the blond in the face and out of the way. I smirked softly, Jake wouldn't ever let anything happen to me.

Just as she was flying in air towards the ground, the biggest of the group snarled, jumping into action and tackling Jake to the ground. In moments Jake exploded into a giant russet wolf. Making me only slightly shocked. They were both snarling and snapping their jaws at each other.

Then it happened. Jake whimpered.

Hot rage filled me, and I wanted to tear this vampire's head off. Another whimper fled from Jake's form.

My hands and jaw felt heavy and aching, like they would if I broke a bone and they were encased in a cast. But I could feel every muscle moving as I charged them both.

I felt like kicking some ass.

I jumped on the big one's back. Clawing at it, a snarl erupting from my throat. I was momentarily surprised before he threw me off, completely leaving Jake's form to turn on me.

I growled, flipping my head to make my hair left my face. The adrenaline rush came, pulsing me to attack. My feet moved faster than normal, launching me into the air at the last possible second before coming down a throw a blow to this guys face. It hurt incredibly, the sound of a crack made me think I broke my hand. He hissed, showing me his fangs before he shot a hand out to grab my throat.

Easily dodging, we went at it like a cycle. I'd punch, he'd try to grab me, I'd dodge. My adrenaline rush was defiantly running out, because I could feel myself growing tired.

"Bella," Jake's voice groaned out from behind me. It bought my attention, making my head turn around to see. It also bought me a punch to the back of the head, a tackle to the ground. I groaned, the pain filling me, but immediately to be blocked out by a different searing and blinding heat. I wanted to cool off, I felt sick to my stomach, and I just wanted to sleep. My eyes wouldn't completely close. They were attached to Jake holding a towel around himself on the ground, clutching his head. Bella was kneeling next to him, hand on his tattoo.

"Tell him to stop, he's going to hurt her," he opened his eyes to meet mine.

Her eyes traveled to me, but I didn't look away from Jake. Was he okay? I whined some, feeling more pain in my chest. I just wanted it to leave, to leave so I can go to Jake.

"Just do it now," Embry called from behind them, a sick smile in place.

Jake grimaced before breaking our gaze. He turned to Bella with questioning eyes, as was I. Do what?

My question was answered.

Her hand came to rest on his chest before she leaned forward; pressing her lips to his.

She kissed Jake. My Jake.

I saw white, a blinding white. I didn't see anything else, but I could feel everything. The heat, the pain, the weight of the vampire pinning me to the ground.

My body was convulsing in spasms, like it was being pulled at all angles and bones were breaking and cracking. The sound of my own scream filling the air. High and pitched. Continuously. Slowly it started to turn deeper, into a howl. My eyes started to blink, everything starting to turn into shades of red, black, and white.

The weight on me didn't lessen, so I turned my around as far as it could go before I snapped my jaw close around the nearest thing, jerking it wildly back and forth.

Something came loose, the weight left, and I released my hold. An arm lay at my feet. My eyes looked up again, searching for him. Bella was still draping her arms around his torso on the ground. They both were looking at me in shock. I got maybe four or five steps to them before Jake jumped up, tackling me to the ground.

"Calm her down," Sam's voice boomed around me loudly. It hurt my ears. I whined again.

"Shh baby girl," Jake's voice and face were in front of me. He looked weird in red, black, and gray. I tried to say his name, but all that I heard was a bark. What the hell was going on? "You got to calm down," he whispered, rubbing my face. I whimpered, rubbing my face against his hand. I was sore, very very sore.

"Calm down and everything will be okay. We'll go home and go to sleep," he murmured.

I relaxed, letting everything drop. I felt myself stretching, like I was curling up into a ball and getting ready to sleep. After a couple moments everything seemed to settle. My back was being bit by the freezing snow, and I couldn't help but shiver. When I opened my eyes again, Jake was still there, his weight gently on me. The heat radiating off his skin and onto mine was bliss. I almost didn't notice that both of us were naked.

"I knew it," Sam's victorious voice rung out.

I nudged Jake, "Can you get up, the snow is cold," I rasped out. My throat was on fire.

He wouldn't budge.

"If any of you look at her and I find out later, you can say goodbye to your manhood," he growled moving his head to the left and right. In the blink of the eye he was up and picking me up to hold me to his chest.

"Jake, what happened; and why am I naked," I asked. Everything seemed a blur.

"Sam was right, you're one of us. You turned wolf and ripped off Emmitt's arm."

My eyes widened, and I looked up to his for confirmation.

It was like I had been on a roller coaster for my entire life, and suddenly it stop. The weight in my stomach felt everywhere, and if I were standing I'd surely fall. Jake's warmth entrapped me, all I could think about was how amazing he was for the moment. I'm is imprint, and I felt even more love for him than I ever had.

"Here, throw that on her, and then get dressed yourself," Leah was putting clothes on my lap. I didn't look though, I didn't really care. I just wanted to take in every curve of Jake's face.

"Jake," I whispered softly, "I love you."

He smiled his Jake smile, and I couldn't help but smile too. "I love you too Laurel," he murmured, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Is it possible to have her imprint on him too," Seth asked somewhere to my left. I didn't care, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my chest to his.

"I don't know," Sam smiled in my line of site, "but you know what this means Leah."

I furrowed my brows, looking for Leah. She was smiling softly, a few tear streaks on her cheeks. "I can have a baby?"

Alice came to stand in Leah's line of vision, "If I can see Laurel have a baby, I'm sure you can have one too."

Everything started to feel like a blur, confusion all around. Was it true I really did just turn into a wolf? What's with Leah and the baby thing? Oh well. Jake said I could actually go to sleep, and that's what I wanted to do. "Jake," I whined, "I want to go to sleep."

"Shhh baby girl, we'll go now," he whispered. While walking away with me in his arms, Sam stopped Jake.

"Bring her by tomorrow, we'll start training and the basics. She'll have to start patrolling next week too," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

The cold nipped at her flesh, making my teeth chatter somewhat. Inside Sam's house Jake walked into the bathroom, handing me a pair of sweats and a sweater. "I'll knock when I'm done changing, it'll be safe to come out then," he mumbled not looking as he retreated the bathroom.

A knock came moments later, and I still standing naked. I tried to hurry, putting on the large sweats and sweater. I gently opened the door, seeing Jake waiting for me patiently. Within the second I opened it he grabbed me in his arms and already out the door. He ran at such an inhuman speed that we were at his house in a blink of an eye. I yawned, nuzzling my face in his neck. The next thing I knew, I was in Jake's bed cuddling into his form for warmth, sleep tickling the edges of my brain.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hey, thanks for the reviews and everything. :] The next chapter will take a while to update because of my living situation. Sorry! Enjoy for now though.  
**


End file.
